


The Fashionista and Her Lucky Couple

by Keenan456



Series: Dangan-Roleplay: Submissive Sisters [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Hinata Hajime is in Class 77, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Slapping, Consensual, Consent, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Ejaculate, Explicit Consent, F/F, F/M, Fellatio, Female Ejaculation, Femdom, Fondling, Groping, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Hinata Hajime Has a Talent, Human Nanami Chiaki, Impact Play, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mistress, Naegirima, Nanami Chiaki Lives, Nice Enoshima Junko, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, No Kamukura Project (Dangan Ronpa), Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Pretend Violence, Roleplay, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sane Enoshima Junko, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Slavery, Showers, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, two doms one sub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenan456/pseuds/Keenan456
Summary: In one dimension, Enoshima Junko managed to bring global society to the brink of destruction. However, in another dimension, she is not the Super High School Level Despair, and instead is nothing more than a talented girl pulling pranks due to a combination of boredom and dissatisfaction at how Hope's Peak Academy is run, but one day, while in the bathhouse of Hope's Peak Academy, she ends up with two of her classmates, Naegi Makoto and Kirigiri Kyoko, and it leads to something that will change all three of their lives forever.





	The Fashionista and Her Lucky Couple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Davie232](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davie232/gifts).



> Hi, just so you all know, this is my first time doing something like this and I want to see how it goes. Just so you know, I was originally into Junko/Chiaki after reading a fic over at Fanfiction.net that, while not a Junko/Chiaki story, it had them both ending up becoming friends, but then, quite recently, I read another author's fics that have Makoto and Kyoko with Junko, though not exactly lovers with her, really close friends, which piqued my interest, and they've gone on to do more Makoto X Kyoko X Junko fics, including one in which all three ended up together, that I think are really good. I've already discussed this idea with them, and it's piqued their interest.

Some people theorise that parallel, or alternate dimensions exist. According to some of those theories, it is believed that in those alternate dimensions, there exists alternate versions of people who may be similar in appearance, and may have similar lives. However, what one may fail to realise that two versions of the same person can range from being very similar to the point of being near identical to one another, or radically different to the point where one would find it hard to believe that they both were alternate versions of the same person. It just depends on the choices each alternate self makes. Also, according to those theories, for every choice one makes, there exists an alternate dimension where an alternate version of that person made a different choice, and because of that, though both people are alternate versions of the same person, they could end up having radically different lives thanks to their experiences based on the choices they made. One would call this, the Butterfly Effect, in which, in theory, something as small and insignificant, like a butterfly flapping its wings could cause a hurricane on the other side of the planet. When applied to alternate dimensions however, it could mean that two versions of the same person could have had identical lives up to a point where they were forced to make a choice. However, despite being alternate versions of the same person, they both made different choices, and even if the difference was miniscule, it could still have had a massive impact on how their lives played out, and the change doesn’t have to become apparent right away. It could have taken a few days, a few weeks, a few months, heck, in some cases, it probably could have even taken years before the changes became apparent. The point is, that even if the changes did not become apparent immediately, the lives of those two alternate versions of the same person could possibly end up having radically different lives as a result of their choice.

In one dimension, a girl by the name of Enoshima Junko had fallen to despair, and had become so obsessed with it to the point where it had become her defining characteristic, and she sought to spread that despair around the world, which led to the event that would come to be known as, “The Biggest, Most Atrocious, Despair-Inducing Incident in Human History”, or for some, just the “Tragedy” for short, in which law and order collapsed all over the globe and society was brought to the brink of destruction. However, going with the “Alternate Dimension” theory, if there was a dimension where Enoshima Junko would go on to become the self-proclaimed Super High School Level Despair, and even the manifestation of despair itself in human form, in the eyes of a great many, then there must exist a dimension in which she did not fall to despair, and thus did not bring humanity to the brink of destruction.

In one such dimension where Enoshima Junko was not the self-proclaimed Super High School Level Despair, she lay in the bathhouse of Hope’s Peak Academy’s new building on the surface of the water, as naked as the day she was born, and if anyone were present with her, they could have been forgiven for thinking that she believed she was lying in the snow, trying to make a snow angel. Completely unaware of her despair-obsessed counterpart’s atrocities, Junko just lay there, pretending to form a snow angel, having completely lost track of time. Like her despair-obsessed counterpart, she had phenomenal analytical abilities, which had been a factor in driving her counterpart to despair, but unlike her despair-obsessed counterpart, this Junko was just bored at the current moment in time.

Like her despair-obsessed counterpart, she had been scouted as the Super High School Level Fashion Girl, or Fashionista, as Junko preferred, though in this dimension, she was actually scouted instead of getting in as a “special case”, thanks to Hope’s Peak’s Steering Committee and also, unlike her despair-obsessed counterpart, she was not planning to cause the downfall of humanity. Instead, she had relegated herself to pulling pranks in order to see how far she could go with her misbehaviour before being threatened with expulsion. To be honest, Junko may not have minded her classmates or the classmates of Nanami Chiaki, or “Nana-chan”, who was also the Super High School Level Gamer, as she liked to address her by, but that did not mean to say she liked how the academy was run. In truth, it practically disgusted her.

Hope’s Peak was not an ordinary academy. Like in the dimension where the Tragedy happened, Hope’s Peak Academy was a school where only the exceptionally talented were allowed to attend, and unlike regular schools, there was no entrance exams. Students were scouted by the academy itself through scouts that would observe and gauge one’s talent. To be considered for Hope’s Peak Academy, a student had to already be attending high school, and they also had to excel exceptionally well at what they did, though that did not necessarily mean that they were the best, just better than most others, and Junko, despite her analytical talent had been scouted as the Super High School Level Fashion Girl, having taken a career in modelling and had managed to rise to become one of the most, if not the most popular fashionistas in all of Japan, and perhaps even the world, modelling in clothes that she designed herself. Using her analytical talent, she was able predict upcoming fads and trends and designed the clothes accordingly.

However, upon coming to Hope’s Peak Academy, she could not help but feel disgusted with how it operated. Hope’s Peak Academy was a government-funded boarding school that was founded by someone known as Kamukura Izuru and its official purpose was to “nurture the Hope of the future”. Those with talents were seen to symbolise the world’s future hope, and several of those in high positions in every professional field imaginable were graduates of Hope’s Peak. However, if Junko had to be honest with herself, she believed the whole thing to be nothing more than a farce, as students were not required to attend classes, and were free to work on their talents if they so choose, though she would not have been surprised if some students had chosen to laze about all day instead. In other words, the academy did not care much for truancy, with only Chiaki’s homeroom teacher, Yukizome Chisa, an alumni of Hope's Peak Academy, who had graduated as part of the 74th  Class as the Super High School Level Housekeeper, and the head of Hope’s Peak Academy's security, Sakakura Jūzō, another alumni of the 74th Class, who had graduated as the Super High School Level Boxer, raising a fuss about it. In fact, from what she heard from Chiaki, when Yukizome first started as an assistant teacher, filling in for their regular teacher, Kizakura Kōichi, she had gone and rounded the entire class up and forced them to attend class, and as for Sakakura, Junko knew that he did not like her in the slightest due to her pranks, though she knew that it was mostly because he was the only one that raised the issue, with everyone else deliberately turning a blind eye to whatever it was she had done, and he had been forced to let her go as a result.

That was what disgusted her. She knew that Sakakura was only doing his job, and yet the faculty did not care what their students got up to. Just so long as they did not do anything that brought the academy negative publicity, they were free to do whatever they wanted. Heck, she knew that the academy knowingly harboured criminals, with Genocider Syō, the self-proclaimed Super High School Level Murderer, and the split personality of her classmate, Fukawa Tōko, the Super High School Level Literacy Girl, being a perfect example. Genocider Syō was an infamous serial killer that tended to target really cute boys that Fukawa had developed an interest in, that as she put it, Fukawa’s interest in those boys “turned her on”. The faculty knew about Fukawa’s alter-ego, and yet did not see fit to call the police despite how dangerous she clearly was, though to be fair, she had not killed anyone since Fukawa had started attending the academy, which was nothing short of a miracle. To Junko, what was going on was plainly obvious. The academy only cared about talent, and did not care for the people behind the talent. Heck, they would even help cover for a criminal, knowing what they did and simply because they possessed a talent. To her, Hope’s Peak Academy was not a place of education. It was basically researching the students’ talents and only helping them develop their talents for their own ends, taking credit for their students’ accomplishments. Basically, Hope’s Peak Academy was more of a farm for talent than an actual academy.

She knew that that was a recipe for disaster. It did not seem to occur to them that knowingly allowing shady and unstable individuals to attend the academy could have disastrous consequences for them in the long run. However, the academy only helped those individuals, just so long as no evidence came to light about their activities. In the event of a talented individual being discovered as a criminal, and having no means of covering it up, the academy would effectively abandon them, leaving them to fend for themselves and feign ignorance. She may not have seen that happen, but thanks to her analytical abilities, she knew that to be the truth. Criminals and other shady individuals were only safe so long as the academy could successfully cover up their atrocities.

It was why she had resorted to pulling pranks… well, that and the other reason, being that she was bored out of her brain. However, she found her actions to alleviate her boredom serving a purpose, to see just how far she could go before the faculty started to pay attention and reprimand her, besides Sakakura and Yukizome that is. All of her pranks had been fairly harmless, but so far, no one aside from Yukizome and Sakakura had pulled her up, and whenever they did, the headmaster, Kirigiri Jin, the father of her classmate, Kirigiri Kyōko, the Super High School Level Detective, would always intervene and let her off the hook. Heck she remembered spray-painting her own name on the walls of the corridors, only for it to be cleaned up and the incident treated as if it never happened, and practically none of the faculty seemed to care. Another incident, she had employed the help of her classmate, Yamada Hifumi, the Super High School Level Dōjin Author, taking a picture of him in nothing but a black speedo that was several sizes too small and looked ready to snap off at any given moment and then she hacked into the academy’s computer network and changed the screen savers of the computers of faculty members to display the picture of the speedo-clad Yamada bouncing round the screen, but again, despite being visibly unnerved at seeing that, the faculty had just changed the screen savers back to what they were before and the incident was not investigated.

However, she was honestly surprised at how outdated Hope’s Peak’s security software was. Heck, it was already ancient back when Microsoft’s Internet Explorer V6 was just rolling off the shelf in the early 2000s. It was clear that the faculty did not have a clue about computers and how they worked. However, it was possibly justified in that, given the ages of most of the faculty, the vast majority of them had come from an age before computers were prevalent and had not bothered trying to understand them, believing that the security software would protect them regardless of how old it was. They failed to adapt to the times, only learning just the basic knowledge. It was a wonder to her just how there had been no previous hacking incidents with how poorly outdated their security software was.

Anyway, sighing to herself, Junko just kept up her activity, not really sure, nor did she really care why she was doing it in the first place. Maybe it was because she was bored again. She had only come into the bathhouse intending to have a quick soak, but somehow she found herself lying on the water’s surface and envisioning herself lying in snow, and was making a snow angel.

Of course, not everything about life was boring to her, unlike her despair-obsessed counterpart. Nanami Chiaki was one of the few people in her life that had been able to draw her interest, having met her way back in kindergarten, and back when she was still Ikusaba Junko, and she had ended up forming a rivalry her over her handheld video game that she had let her play. She remembered that day as if it had happened the previous day. Even back when she was a child, she found herself dealing with boredom due to her analytical abilities, and as a result, she did not socialise with her peers since she could predict all the possible outcomes in everything they did, and she had deliberately isolated herself from them, but she then noticed Chiaki, who also seemed isolated and developed an interest in her video game, which she let her play, and she completely smashed Chiaki’s high score. After that, she had given the game back, having already written it off as boring, but then Chiaki played the game again and managed to beat her high score, something that  had taken her by surprise, and as a result, she found herself wanting to play again, even if it was just to beat Chiaki as a result of her bruised pride, and before either of them knew it, they ended up becoming friends over their rivalry, with them both trying new games, and no matter what games they both played, neither one of them could score an absolute permanent victory over the other, and because of that unpredictability, Junko found herself having fun.

However, unfortunately, since Chiaki was a year older than her, on the last day of her final year at kindergarten, Chiaki left, but she promised that she would try to find Junko again, hoping that they would both end up in the same elementary school, but unfortunately, though she did not know it at the time, and only learned about it after talking with Chiaki upon attending Hope’s Peak Academy, and recognising her, Chiaki’s parents moved had away because of their jobs, and thus Chiaki was unable to fulfil her promise, and that had broken Junko’s heart. She had found someone that helped her stave off her boredom, and had taught her to appreciate life more, and they had been parted due to circumstance, and Junko remembered how she had regressed back to how she was before she had met Chiaki, and after her sister had disappeared and called a band of military mercenaries, which she had only discovered three years later when she and her sister were reunited, she had planned on murdering her own parents, since they had only been expecting one baby and when both she and her sister were born as twins. Raising two children had put a strain on their finances, as they were poor, and had only anticipated one baby, and since she was born after her sister, she was the one they blamed for their poor situation, and fearing that they were going to murder her, blaming her for the disappearance of her sister, and their favourite, she decided to beat them to it… at least she would have, had she not lost her nerve at the last second.

She could not explain it. She had planned everything out, but at the last possible second, before she was about to initiate her plan, she balked and backed out. It was strange to her, but she felt that if she did go through with it, then it could have a drastic impact on her life, and so, she backed out. Her despair-obsessed counterpart would’ve undoubtedly gone through with it, feeling exciting at the prospect of something unknown, but for whatever reason, this Junko had decided that it would not have been a very good idea to go through with it. However, instead of killing her like she had originally feared, her parents simply dumped her in an orphanage, claiming that they could no longer afford to take care of her, and she was eventually adopted by the wealthy Enoshima Family, and her adoptive father, found use for her analytical abilities, and encouraged her to pursue her modelling career, and it eventually led to her being scouted as part of Hope’s Peak Academy’s 78th Class.

However, Junko was so caught up in her thoughts that she failed to notice that two others had entered the bathhouse, and upon noticing what she was doing, they walked over to the edge and looked down at her strange display, both in confusion and curiosity.

“Um, just what are you doing, Enoshima-san?” the boy on the right asked.

Junko had already stopped what she was doing before the boy had spoken, as she had noticed his, and his companion’s shadows as they came near the water’s edge. Looking up to her left, she noticed two of her classmates, Kirigiri Kyōko, the headmaster’s daughter and Naegi Makoto, the Super High School Level Lucky Student, though he had no real talent so to speak, and was only allowed to attend the academy thanks to winning a lottery draw that Kirigiri’s father had rolled out to let one normal student come and attend the Main Course to see what it was like, though Junko knew that he was basically trying to prove a point in, that luck itself was a talent, and she had to admit that Makoto did seen to have a strange pattern of luck that played havoc with her analytical abilities since it tended to come and go at random, and she found that because of his luck, she just could not accurately predict how things would play out with him. Sure, she had gotten to know him, personality wise, but thanks to his fluctuating luck patterns, Naegi was perhaps one of the very few people that she could not accurately predict.

Shaking her head, to dismiss those thoughts, she manoeuvred herself into a sitting position and looked up at the lucky student and detective, and studied them both thoroughly. Both were just as naked as she was, save Kirigiri, who still had her pair of black leather gloves that Junko noticed she always wore on. However, that was not what caught her attention. Looking at Naegi’s nudity, or rather between his legs, she noticed that his shaft was fully stiff and standing at attention, and she had to admit that it was bigger than she had envisioned. Since Naegi seemed to be average in every way, Junko had figured that if he were to strip, then his cock would have probably been at least five-to-six inches long, but from what she could see, though she could not gain a one-hundred percent accurate reading, even with her analytical abilities, she could guess that his cock was somewhere between eight and nine, possibly even ten inches long, though saying that it was ten inches long would probably be pushing it, and it caused her face to take on a brightly pink tint.

“See anything you like, Enoshima-san?” Kirigiri’s voice came, bringing the fashionista out of her thoughts, though she had to admit, Kirigiri’s tone sounded teasingly playful rather than angrily offended like one would have thought.

“Huh?” Junko said, shaking her head before she brought herself back to reality, and attempted to change the subject out of embarrassment, “Oh, I’m terribly sorry, do you want me to leave?”

Kirigiri looked over at Naegi, who was blushing a bright red, probably from noticing that Junko was eying his erect shaft, and then she turned back to Junko.

“Oh no, it’s okay, you were here first,” she said, shaking her head, “It’s really our fault for not checking to see if anyone was there.”

“Yeah, I suppose, but I’ve since lost track of time since I came here, so I think that I’ve overstayed my welcome,” Junko replied as she moved to get up out the water, but Kirigiri placed a hand on her shoulder and gently forced her back down.

“Please, don’t feel that we’re forcing you out,” the detective said, shaking her head as she got into the water with Junko and sat down, though Naegi, from what Junko could see felt rather awkward and stayed where he was, unsure of what to do, but then, Kirigiri turned to face him and continued speaking, “Don’t just stand there, Mako-kun, come on in, the water’s just right.”

Naegi just nodded with a grunt and slowly, and rather hesitantly got into the water along with the two girls.

“Wait, Mako-kun?” Junko said in surprise, “Where did that come from?”

That did surprise her. Sure, she knew that Naegi and Kirigiri tended to spend most of their time together nowadays, but she had always heard her address him as, Naegi-kun. Of course, she knew that the new name she had addressed Naegi by was an affectionate name, which meant that their relationship must have been closer than she originally thought. Of course, when the class was first introduced to one another, if anyone told her that Naegi and Kirigiri would end up a couple, let alone friends, she would have laughed at them, since both Naegi and Kirigiri seemed incompatible at first glance, especially considering how at the beginning of the year, Naegi seemed to have developed a relationship with one of their classmates, Maizono Sayaka, the Super High School Level Idol, whom from what she had learned, had attended the same middle school as him, but Maizono broke up with him for some reason a short while later, though despite that, they were still on friendly terms with one another, and Maizono ended up in a relationship with Kuwata Leon, the Super High School Level Baseball Player, and another of their classmates.

Junko had to admit that she had no idea just why Maizono had broken up with Naegi, but then again, she had not really paid them much attention, therefore she could not analyse them. It was the same reason why she was caught off guard by Kirigiri addressing Naegi as, “Mako-kun”. She knew that Kirigiri had come along and helped Naegi after Maizono had broken up with him, but she did not really pay much attention to them, and she knew that because of that, she could not analyse their interactions.

Anyway, from what she observed of Naegi, he was a rather kind and caring individual that seemed to have no problem socialising with others, including the most antisocial of individuals, like Togami Byakuya, the Super High School Level Heir, and Fukawa. Heck, she was sure that his friendly nature was part of the reason why Kirigiri, whom Junko had observed to be a rather cold and withdrawn individual who seldom socialised with others, and only did so if there was no other choice, had started becoming more open with the others, though she was more open with Naegi than anyone else. However, since she had caught Naegi after his breakup with Maizono, Junko had noticed that she had developed a somewhat dislike of the idol, though it was not enough to be classed as hatred. Sure, both Maizono and Kirigiri were civil with one another and got along well with one another whenever they did interact, but no one would suspect anything going on between them. However, with her analytical abilities, she was able to pick up small cues that most people tended to miss, though it seemed one-sided on Kirigiri’s part, as Maizono seemed rather oblivious to Kirigiri’s dislike of her, and Kirigiri tended to try and avoid her if she could help it, and only dealt with her when the situation called for it, or if it was unavoidable. However, despite this dislike, Kirigiri did not let it rule over her, and it was clear that she did not view it as a high priority.

“Kiri-chan,” Naegi said in response to Junko’s comment, which also brought the fashionista out of her thoughts and back to reality.

“Oops, sorry about that, I guess I wasn’t thinking,” Kirigiri said with a sigh and gave the lucky student an apologetic look.

“So, what’s this?” Junko said as a rather wide, teasing grin appeared on her face, as she realised that she could use this to tease the couple, “So are you boyfriend and girlfriend? Where you planning on using the bathhouse as a secret rendezvous? How long have these been going on?”

“My, Enoshima-san, you seem to have gotten quite nosy all of a sudden,” Kirigiri said in a surprisingly playful tone and gave her a smirk.

“So I take it that that’s my cue to leave then,” Junko said with a nod, and moved to get up, but Kirigiri grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her down.

“No, we wouldn’t mind if you stayed with us, right Mako-kun?” the detective said as both she and the fashionista both turned to face the lucky student, who had yet to utter a single word since he had gotten into the water.

Needless to say, Naegi looked unsure what to do, as he was currently sitting with, not one, but two naked girls, and he was currently looking off to the side, probably because he did not want to make the two girls feel uncomfortable with him staring at their nudity, or maybe it was because of Junko’s presence, since he did not seem to have a problem with seeing Kirigiri naked, well aside from her gloves, before they had both discovered her.

“Y-yeah, sure, no problem,” was all he said as he briefly turned to face the two girls and then turned back to look off to the side.

“Guess, my being here really must’ve ruined the mood for you guys, huh,” Junko said with a frowning sigh, after witnessing Naegi’s actions, “Sorry about that.”

“Don’t think anything of it,” the detective replied, shaking her head, “As I said before, it was our fault. We didn’t check to see if anyone was in here before coming in. Besides, there’s nothing that can be done about it now.”

“I suppose,” Junko said with another sigh.

“Sorry we disturbed you, Enoshima-san,” Naegi said, turning to face the fashionista, and trying his best to focus on her eyes, and not her DD-cup breasts.

“Nah, it’s probably my fault,” Junko replied, shaking her head, “As I said before, I got so caught up with what I was doing, and I also got so lost in thought that I lost track of time. So, I gather that you two are boyfriend and girlfriend now.”

Of course, she had already guessed that much based on their past interactions with one another despite not paying much attention to them, but she managed to gather that much. She was just feigning ignorance for the fun of it, and she knew that they were both probably not ready to tell everyone else about their relationship yet, though everyone could probably see it.

“I think with my little slipup earlier, that much would be obvious,” Kirigiri said with a nod.

As for Naegi addressing Kirigiri as, “Kiri-chan”, Junko had heard him do that before, and Kirigiri herself did not seem to mind being addressed by that nickname in public. However, she had never heard Kirigiri address Naegi as “Mako-kun” before, and it was clear that was not the first time she had done so. So it must have meant that she had only done so in private. In all honesty, she just could not have guessed that Kirigiri would have ended up hooking up with anyone the first time she had met her. When the class had all met one another, Kirigiri had been rather cold and reserved, and mostly kept her distance from the others, and did not look like she wanted to socialise, but then Naegi came along, and though she did not know the details, the fashionista guessed that he must have had a hand in convincing her to open up more to her classmates, though she could tell that despite that, Kirigiri still seemed a bit reserved, as she did not open up completely, except with Naegi apparently, based on her addressing him by an affectionate nickname.

“Well, since you’ve slipped up, I guess that means, that I know too much, so the question is, what’s going to happen to me?” Junko said teasingly, as another wide grin appeared on her face as she trembled with excited anticipation at what could possibly happen.

“Yes, I think that that does present a bit of a problem,” Kirigiri said with a somewhat devious smirk before she looked over at Naegi, who looked back somewhat nervously, and from what Junko observed, it seemed that their staring at one another was a form of communication, though she did not know what they were saying to one another.

However, Naegi looked rather nervous, like he had planned something and was feeling tempted to back out at the last moment, but he nodded to Kirigiri, though she could detect some reluctance in his eyes and Kirigiri nodded back.

“Don’t be nervous,” Junko could have sworn she heard Kirigiri mutter over to Naegi.

Naegi just nodded in response and tried to put on a determined face, but from what Junko could see, he still had a degree of nervousness in his eyes.

“So, Kirigiri-san, if me knowing your secret with Naegi-kun is such a problem, just what do you intend to do about it?” the fashionista questioned curiously, interested to see where this was going to go, “I don’t think that you could get away with silencing me.”

Kirigiri just chuckled as a wicked smile appeared on her face. Junko then looked over at Naegi, who was trying his best to mimic the detective’s smile, but thanks to the amount of nervousness he still possessed, his smile came across as rather goofy looking. It was clear to Junko that Kirigiri would be the one calling the shots. The fashionista knew that despite Naegi’s personality, he could also be a bit of a pushover that was susceptible to letting others boss him, and he also seemed rather passive. As her sister, Ikusaba Mukuro, the Super High School Level Soldier, put it, he was a “herbivore man”. However, despite this, whenever it came to things that he was passionate about, he had proven to be quite the determined and charismatic speaker.

“Well, that depends on you, Enoshima-san,” Kirigiri said in response to her comment.

“Depends on me, what do you mean?” Junko asked curiously, really having no clue to what the detective was getting at.

“The good news is, we obviously won’t kill you,” Kirigiri informed her, and from the look on her face, Junko could see that she meant that, not that she expected them both to be planning that.

In truth, she had been observing the couple throughout their time with her, since she noticed them in the bathhouse, and though she had no idea what was going on, judging from her observations, she could tell that the pair could have possibly noticed her even before they had entered the bathhouse, and Kirigiri had obviously formulated a plan of some kind. Perhaps her little slip-up in addressing Naegi had been intentional. In any case, it was obvious that they both had something planned for her, or at least Kirigiri did. Naegi, judging from his nervousness, seemed rather reluctant, though why, she had no idea. He honestly looked like someone who had been dragged into something he was unsure about. So, she figured that the best way to get to the bottom of this was to play along.

“Relax, I never said that I thought that you both were going to kill me,” she said with a wave of her hand, “So, just how do you intend to make sure I don’t tell?”

“Well, how about we strike a deal?” Kirigiri asked curiously, and though it was not as obvious as Naegi, the fashionista could detect a slight hint of nervousness in her tone for the first time.

“A deal, you say?” Junko said, raising her eyebrow curiously, still playing along with Kirigiri’s plan, “Just what kind of deal do you have in mind?”

“W-well, that’s the thing,” Naegi said, speaking up, his tone still nervous, “We don’t want anyone to know just yet. However, you know about it, so how about y-you join us…?”

“Boy, be careful, Naegi-kun, otherwise you might find yourself turning into a male version of Fukawa-san,” Junko teased after hearing his stutter, noting that Fukawa also tended to speak with a slight stutter that popped up every now and then.

“How about it, Enoshima-san?” Kirigiri asked simply, “Since Mako-kun and I came here for some, “alone activities”, how about you join us?”

Junko’s eyebrows rose up curiously. She suspected as much that that was what they were wanting from her. Basically, they wanted to have a threesome with her and they were asking her without outright using the word, “threesome”. However, rather than be outraged at this, like she believed that Naegi anticipated her to be, judging from how nervous he appeared to be, to be honest, she was feeling rather ecstatic at the prospect. Being honest with herself, she had practically dreamed of having the couple, whom she had named, Naegiri, combining their family names, fuck her. In truth, she was bisexual and had fantasied about both boys and girls and ever since she had seen both Naegi and Kirigiri being comfortable around one another, she could not help but fantasise about them fucking her and punishing her for all the pranks she pulled. It was why she never really paid much attention to them in the first place. She had been too preoccupied with her fantasies. Heck, she even masturbated and had dreams about the pair of them dominating her in BDSM scenarios where she was their sex slave and pet. She could not explain why it was both of them specifically. It was something that even her analytical abilities could not find the answer to.

However, she figured that, in least in Naegi’s case, perhaps it was because he was the first guy she could think of that actually viewed her as a person and not a celebrity. As a popular fashionista, Junko knew that she had fans, but she knew that the vast majority of them did not really care about her as a person, and only cared the version of her that they had created in their minds. Among her fans were many men, and a few women as well, and she knew that they did not really view her as a person, but rather, they just saw her as an object they lusted after or a prize to be won at some competition. They seriously did not care about her as a person. She had seen it before in the many fashion shows she had done. Many of the male patrons, as well as a few female patrons, were practically drooling and raping her with their eyes. At least, that’s how she felt about them. Many of those perverted assholes just wanted to have their way with her and probably fantasised about her being the sex slave. She found such a notion disgusting.

However, when she met Naegi, he had practically come up to her and introduced himself, but unlike many of the other guys she had met, she had noticed that he had maintained eye contact with her eyes throughout their conversation, and not once did he look over her body like a pervert envisioning that his eyes were hands. Yes, Naegi was not like all those perverted creeps that she felt were watching her every time she went out in public. His kind and caring personality was genuine, and he had been nothing but kind to her. Heck, even now, he was expressing his kindness in his reluctance to go along with Kirigiri’s plan. He was aware of the possibility that she could have found the notion off-putting and that it could make her uncomfortable, and thus he was unsure if it was a good idea.

““Alone activities”, is that what you’re calling it?” the fashionista said, coming out of her thoughts and back to reality before she looked over at Naegi, “Somehow, I think Naegi-kun has reservations about that.”

“Huh, what?” Naegi suddenly said unexpectedly as his eyes widened in surprise, “Hold on, Enoshima-san, from the sound of it, you don’t seem in the least bit put off.”

“Why should I be?” Junko replied, flashing him a mischievous grin, “Is it because society at large frowns on things such as polyamory-style relationships and whatnot because they believe that a relationship should only be between two people?”

“Well…” Naegi started to say, but Junko just laughed, cutting off the rest of what he had intended to say.

“Don’t worry about it,” Junko said, shaking her head, “I’m game for it, if that’s what you’re asking. However, just out of morbid curiosity, why me? Okay, I admit, you had me going for a while, but I think that this whole thing was pre-planned just so you’d both have an excuse to fuck me, but why me? If you wanted a threesome with someone, why not one of the other girls… or boys for that matter?”

Kirigiri sighed, realising that Junko had figured them out, though she could not say that she was all that surprised, though Naegi, on the other hand, looked absolutely shocked that she had figured out his girlfriend’s plan.

“Nothing gets by you, does it?” she said in a defeated tone, feeling defeated that Junko had figured out her plan.

“Nope, I may be here as the Super High School Level Fashionista, but if the academy had been paying attention, then I probably would have been attending at the Super High School Level Analytical Prowess, or the Super High School Level Analyst,” Junko explained, sounding somewhat dejected since her real talent was the source of the majority of her boredom, “My analytical abilities are near supernatural level, so much so that knowing what could possibly happen in advance makes me somewhat of a fortune teller, and let me tell you, it’s pretty boring.”

“Huh, really?” Naegi said curiously, his previous shock forgotten for the time being.

“Uh huh,” Junko said with a nod, “Though I can’t really predict the future per say, let’s just say that I know all the possible possibilities that can occur in any given situation, and looking at the circumstances of any situation, I can pretty much guess which possibility can come to fruition.”

“That’s amazing,” Naegi said with a look of amazement on his face.

“Didn’t you hear what I said?” Junko said, sounding a bit annoyed since she felt that there was nothing worthy of praise about her analytical abilities, “It’s not as amazing as it sounds. In fact, it’s darn right a pain in the ass. Because of it, I get rather bored easily. It’s part of the reason I do what I do, but anyway, enough about that, my question still stands, why pick me for a threesome out of everyone else?”

“Well, for claiming to be such an amazing analyst, you really don’t pay much attention to your surroundings because if you did, then you could have at least guessed why,” Kirigiri said with a smirk.

“Huh?” Junko said, looking at the lavender-haired girl in confusion.

“Come on, if you’re analytical talent is as great as you say it is, then I think you can figure it out with that little piece of information,” Kirigiri went on.

Junko looked at Kirigiri, then at Naegi, both looking at her with anticipation, and she then started thinking on why they had chosen her. However, going over what Kirigiri had just said, her eyes widened in shock as the answer suddenly came to her, and she felt as if a metaphorical battering ram had slammed her in the face. She knew the answer, and she found herself cursing herself for not noticing it before. She knew that her analytical abilities had their weaknesses. One such weakness was that she could only analyse what she was aware of. It was possible to blindside her with something that she was not aware of, but the chances of doing so were rare, since she usually paid attention to everything, and even on the rare occasion that something unexpected did pop up, she was able to use her analytical abilities to quickly assimilate the unexpected factor into her previous analysis, therefore updating it. It was unusual for her to be completely blindsided, but Kirigiri had somehow managed it, and the amazing thing was, she had not even been trying.

“Well, I guess Naegi-kun and Komaeda-senpai aren’t the only ones that can get lucky,” she mused to herself, trembling as she thought of Komaeda Nagito, Naegi’s predecessor as the Super High School Level Lucky Student from the previous year, and one of Chiaki’s classmates in Class 77B.

Like Naegi, Komaeda was also pretty lucky. However, unlike Naegi, Komaeda’s luck seemed to fluctuate between good and bad luck, and his good luck sometimes came at the expense of those who just so happened to be in his immediate vicinity. In other words, those unlucky enough to be near him sometimes ended up suffering as a result of his good luck, and in some cases, people had even ended up getting killed as a result, and the thing was, it was clearly through no fault of Komaeda’s. Whenever he was lucky, those round about him tended to be unlucky.

However, that was not the reason she disliked him. As far as his luck went, she could not help but feel sorry for him, as people suffered or died wherever he went and it was not his fault. The main reason she hated him was because of his outlook on life, and how he seemed to ramble on and on about Hope, talking about it as if it were some kind of a religion, which really grated on her, and everyone else’s nerves, and not only that, but he also viewed those without talent as nothing more than worthless trash, and that included himself, as like Naegi, he did not consider his luck a real talent, and viewed those with talent as if they were gods in human form and that he was unworthy of being in their presence. He also managed to incorporate his god-like worship of the talented in his philosophy on Hope and saw the talentless as just mere stepping stones on the path to Hope. Junko could practically picture him standing in the academy’s auditorium giving a sermon about Hope with only the stupidly gullible in attendance. Needless to say, it put a lot of people off with only Chiaki and another one of her classmates, Hinata Hajime, who had been in Hope’s Peak Reserve Course till he was transferred to the Main Course at the start of the new school year upon discovering an innate talent that allowed him to become the Super High School Level Counsellor, able to even tolerate him at best.

In any case, the way he regarded the talentless was simply abominable. He tended to put them down at every given opportunity, telling them that no matter how hard they tried, they would never be on the level of the Super High School Level Students, and he had a knack for saying things that had the effect of crushing their spirits. Sure, if a talentless person did better than anticipated, he would complement them, but he would then berate them by reminding them that they were not talented, so it did not really matter, and any attempt to prove him wrong was met with denial after denial. No matter how much one tried to prove Komaeda wrong, even if they had proof, he always seemed to find some excuse to explain it away and hang onto his warped beliefs.

Junko reckoned that perhaps Komaeda did not look up to the talented as much as he would like people to think he did, and in fact, if her hunch was correct, then Komaeda subconsciously hated and despised the talented, though thanks to what he perceived to be the status quo, he felt that he had no choice but to accept it, and was lying to himself, believing his hatred to be god-like worship of the talented, and his apparent hatred of the talentless was due to an inferiority complex, and that he was just taking his anger out on them while using his luck as a means of elevating himself above the talentless that he so claimed to be a part of, since he seemed to view directing his anger towards the talented was some sort of unpardonable crime. Despite him claiming that his luck was not a real talent, he was using it as a means of putting the other talentless people down just so he could feel good about himself, and it made him a hypocrite since he was looking down on the talentless the same way he believed the talented were looking down on them.

“Enoshima-san, are you alright?” Naegi said, looking at the fashionista in concern as she seemed to zone out.

“Huh, sorry, I got distracted,” Junko said, shaking her head, “Anyway, what was going on?”

“You inquired why Mako-kun and I wanted to have you as part of a threesome,” Kirigiri said, looking at the fashionista with interest.

“Oh yeah,” Junko said, remembering the conclusion she had come to before she started thinking of Komaeda, and her eyes widened again as she remembered the realisation she had come to, “Wait… so you both knew… that I was watching you…?”

“Uh huh, you really weren’t that discreet in trying to hide it,” Kirigiri explained with a smirk, “I bet you were so caught up in whatever fantasies you were having that you never realised a thing.”

“Huh, oh I see,” the fashionista replied with a smile, “So you both knew, but weren’t you both disgusted? I mean, you both have each other.”

“That’s not important,” Naegi said, speaking up on his own, instead of having Kirigiri do all the talking, which she had been doing, and Junko could see that he appeared to be a bit braver than before, “Kiri-chan and I have talked this over with one another, and we agreed that we should give it a try at least. I mean, what’s the harm?”

“Wow, Naegi-kun, you suddenly got braver all of a sudden,” Junko commented with a mischievous smirk, “From the looks of it earlier, you seemed like you were getting cold feet.”

“Well, that’s because I was unsure how you’d react to it,” Naegi said in his defence, “Sure, I’ll admit that Kiri-chan and I may have noticed you looking at us while we’re together, but I was…”

“Mindful of my body,” Junko cut in with a smirk, “That I may have assumed that you wanted me for my body like the slobbering perverted assholes that make up the majority of my fan base.”

“Y-yeah, something like that,” Naegi said, his nervousness returning as he scratched the back of his head.

“Don’t worry about that, Enoshima-san,” Kirigiri said with a stern look on her face, letting the fashionista know that she was serious, “Neither Mako-kun nor I are like that. You can back out if it gets too uncomfortable for you or if you feel that we’re not really valuing you as a person.”

“Huh?” Junko said as her eyes widened in genuine surprise, surprised at how forward the detective was being with her.

Sure, she knew just by looking at the pair that they both really valued her as a person, but she never expected them… or at least Kirigiri, to come out and say something like that to her. With Naegi, she expected it from him, as it went with his personality. It was just the way Naegi was, always considerate of others no matter what the situation, and she knew that he had probably rubbed off on Kirigiri, as just looking at the detective, she could tell that she was as considerate as Naegi, but she felt that Kirigiri would have felt less inclined to make that fact known.

“Yeah, feel free to walk away at any time if it’s not to your liking,” Naegi said, bringing her out of her thoughts and back to reality, as he reaffirmed what Kirigiri had said.

“Wow, no one’s ever told me that before,” Junko said, unsure what to say to that.

“Don’t worry, you don’t have to think about that,” Kirigiri said with a smile, “All that matters is that the option to back out is there.”

“Thanks,” Junko replied with a nod, “So, how are we going to do this?”

“Well, Enoshima-san, since you figured out our plan, I think that you should be the one to decide,” Naegi said before he turned to look at Kirigiri, who just nodded in agreement.

“Any particular fantasies you have in mind?” the detective asked curiously.

“Any particular fantasies, huh,” Junko said, bringing an arm over her stomach underneath her breasts and resting the elbow of her other arm on top of her forearm as she curved her thumb and index fingers around her chin in a thinking manner, but she already knew what she wanted, “Well, I often had dreams in which you both dominated and had your way with me, punishing me for my many pranks.”

Both Naegi and Kirigiri turned to look at each other, obviously conferring with one another on what to do next.

“Of course, you don’t have to, I mean, if you’re not into that sort of thing…” Junko started to say, knowing of the possibility of them refusing, “Besides, reality very rarely, if ever, lives up to the hype of fantasy.”

“Yes, that’s true,” Kirigiri acknowledged with a nod, but then, both she and Naegi turned to face her with smiles on their faces, Naegi seeming to have lost most of whatever nervousness he had before, and then Kirigiri continued speaking, “However, we’re willing to give it a try.”

“Really?” Junko said in astonishment, though she knew that they could possibly agree, for whatever reason that she could not explain, it still surprised her.

“Uh huh, so you want us to dominate you then?” Naegi said, and any doubt that Junko had of his commitment to this evaporated as he seemed to have found his nerve, at least for the moment, “And to punish you for those pranks you pulled?”.

“You do realise that that it’ll no doubt involve derogatory insults being hurled at you as well as physical and emotional pain,” Kirigiri said, looking at the fashionista worryingly with a hint of warning in her tone.

“Yeah, I know,” Junko said in acknowledgement, “But I’m sure I can handle it.”

“Okay,” Naegi said with a nod, though he gave Junko a reassuring look, “However, just let us know if you feel we’re taking it too far, and feel free to slug us over the face if you believe we’re ignoring you.”

Junko’s eyes widened in shock, shocked that Naegi had suggested that she physically assault them both in the event she believed that they had thrown caution to the wind and ignored her.

“Yeah, feel free to do that if it makes you feel better,” Kirigiri said in agreement as she stood up and got out of the water.

That surprised Junko even more, that Kirigiri was agreeing to it.

“You’re a person, not an object,” Kirigiri went on, somehow having sensed the fashionista’s surprise, “And we might get so into it that we could possibly forget that fact, so in that case, you’ll need to set us straight.”

“Okay,” Junko said with an accepting nod, accepting that explanation.

“Now then, shall we get started?” Kirigiri said, to which both Junko and Naegi nodded, and Naegi got up and came out of the water as well.

Junko made a move to follow suit, but Kirigiri raised a hand and looked down at her, shaking her head.

“No, Enoshima-san, you don’t get to stand for the duration of this little roleplay scene of ours,” the detective said with a stern look on her face, and Junko took that as a sign that it had begun, though despite Kirigiri’s look, Junko also noticed that her eyes held a hint of concern, probably concern that she would overstep her bounds and was relying on her or Naegi to ensure that she did not overstep her bounds.

She then turned to face Naegi, who in turn did the same to her.

“Well, well, well, Mako-kun, what have we here?” the detective suddenly said out of the blue, though Junko knew that they had basically gotten in character for the fantasy they were enacting.

“Gee, I don’t know, Kiri-chan,” Naegi said, also having gotten in character, “I think it’s that bitch that likes to prank everyone.”

Junko then noticed Naegi shooting her a somewhat uncertain look, as it was clear he feared that she was taken aback by the insult, but she knew that it was all part of the act, and gave him a nod, that basically told him that it was okay to continue. Naegi nodded back, telling her that he understood her message.

“Yeah, it’s her, I can’t believe that she’s actually here of all places,” Kirigiri said in response to Naegi’s statement.

“Hey, I was just taking a bath,” Junko said in mock protest, playing along with their little act, “Is that a crime?”

She then gave both Naegi and Kirigiri a similar look to the one they gave her, letting them know that she was playing along.

Both Naegi and Kirigiri nodded in response before getting back in character.

“It is when you’ve pranked the entire school, not to mention that you sent a few people to the hospital,” Naegi said, as part of the act, though in truth, Junko never sent anyone to the hospital, since her pranks were mostly harmless, and the worst thing that came out of them was just mild irritation from those who fell victim to them, and though Sakakura and Yukizome were the only ones that took it seriously, the headmaster’s willingness to let it slide ensured she got off the hook with little to no punishment.

“Come on, I’m sure those guys were just overreacting,” Junko replied, playing along with it, knowing that hyping up the effects of her pranks was all part of the act.

“Overacting?” Kirigiri said in mock-surprise, and then shot the fashionista a mock-glare, “You call Ishida-kun ending up in the hospital with a broken back overreacting?”

Of course, this Ishida person was just a fictional student. That much Junko knew, and even though they had not discussed this scenario previously and were just improvising as things moved along, it seemed that all three of them had made a note not to mention any real people, and also, they were simply improvising their lines while maintaining eye contact with one another in order to see if it was okay to proceed.

“He was my cousin,” Naegi said in mock-rage, and Junko had to admit that both Kirigiri and Naegi were both great actors, well Kirigiri more than Naegi, since he looked as if would break character at the first sign of things getting out of hand, and if not for the look in their eyes, she probably would have been convinced that they had had it in for her for real, “He was an all-star athlete that could have got to participate in the nationals, and now thanks to you, all his hopes and dreams have now gone down the drain. He’ll be lucky if he can he can even walk again.”

“Well, that’s his problem, then, I don’t see what that has to do with me,” Junko replied in a tone of mock-apathy.

“You uncaring bitch!” Naegi yelled as he made a lunge for Junko, but Kirigiri jumped in and stopped him.

“Hold it there, Mako-kun,” the detective said seemingly trying to stop her boyfriend.

“Kiri-chan, what are you doing?” Naegi said in mock-surprise, as if unable to believe what she was doing, “She needs to pay. It’s only a matter of time before one of her pranks kills someone.”

“You exaggerate,” Junko said with a wave of her hand, playing her part.

“I know she has to pay,” Kirigiri said, as she looked at Junko, who nodded, letting her know that it was okay to proceed, “But I have a better idea on how to make her pay.”

“Really?” Naegi said in mock curiosity, though in truth, he was trying hard not to crack up in laughter, as he found the notion of wanting to get back at Enoshima for maiming his fictional cousin laughable, simply because it had not really happened and the person in question was not even real.

“Yeah, I also have a bone to pick with her, since my sister became wheelchair-bound after falling victim to her pranks,” Kirigiri replied, and she was also trying her hardest not to crack up with laughter, as she felt that the notion of Junko really harming anyone and not caring about the results laughable, though ironically, it would have best described the fashionista’s despair-obsessed counterpart.

“So, what do you suppose we should do about it?” Naegi said, looking towards Junko, who just sat in the water, waiting patiently for them to address her.

“Well, she’s responsible for doing permanent damage to your cousin and my sister, isn’t she?” the detective said, who also looked over at Junko before turning back to address her boyfriend, “Well, I was thinking that because she ruined the lives of your cousin and my sister, and we’re clearly affected by it, that perhaps she should be indebted to us for the rest of her life.”

Junko could not help but grin at this, and she had to admit that she was becoming more and more aroused with anticipation. She had heard every word they said, considering that they made no attempt to keep what they were saying from her. Why would they? This was a roleplay after all. There was no reason to keep secrets from her. If she was in on this roleplay, then it made sense that she should be privy to their discussion so that she would not be caught off guard later. However, she noticed that both Naegi and Kirigiri made it seem that they were whispering among themselves, though one would have to be deaf not to have heard what they were saying.

“Indebted to us for the rest of her life?” Naegi asked in mock curiosity, pretending to be confused, “Whatever do you mean, Kiri-chan?”

“Well, we could have her serve us,” Kirigiri said with a smirk, turning to face Junko, who just nodded.

“Serve us, you mean like she’ll be our own personal servant?” Naegi said, his eyes widening in mock awe.

“I was going to say that we could make her be our own personal slave, but I guess that works to, since it’s practically the same thing,” Kirigiri replied, and both her and the lucky student both nodded to one another, and then turned towards Junko, who also nodded, letting them know that it was okay to proceed.

“Really?” Junko responded in mock smugness, “And just how do you intend to turn me into your slave?”

Both Naegi and Kirigiri did not reply, but instead advanced on her with rather convincing predatory grins on their faces, similar to the types of grins Junko remembered seeing on the faces of her male fans, and also a few female fans that she guessed must’ve either been lesbians or at the very least, bi, though Kirigiri was more convincing than Naegi, as she still looked as if he would quickly stop if he felt that things were becoming too real. However, unlike those perverted morons, what gave away the fact that it was all just an act was their eyes. The look in their eyes told Junko that they held a degree of concern for her, obviously fearing taking it too far and seriously hurting her, and they were both ready to stop what they were doing at a moment’s notice should that happen. It really warmed her heart, knowing that those two actually cared about her as a person and did not lust after her like she was a prize to be won at a competition.

In any case, she decided to get back to the roleplay and pretended to get nervous as Naegi and Kirigiri continued to advance on her.

“Wh-what are you two doing?” she said, so convincingly that anyone who happened to come in at that time would have been fooled into thinking that the scene playing out was actually real, and would have undoubtedly come to her defence, “W-wait, stop… come on, seriously, what are you going to do to me?”

Naegi and Kirigiri both hesitated for a brief moment as Junko’s tone was so convincing that they both wondered if she had become convinced that it was real, but after she winked at them, letting them know that everything was okay, they both continued their advance with Kirigiri reaching out and grabbed a handful of the fashionista’s bleach-blonde hair and yanked her upwards before pulling her out of the bath.

“Ah!” Junko squeaked from the pain of Kirigiri’s yank, though she was not deterred from continuing the roleplay by this.

She knew that she would probably feel some physical pain from this, but she was sure that she could handle it, and if it did get too much for her, then Naegi and Kirigiri were trusting her to let them know so that they could stop. In any case, Kirigiri’s yank of her hair was a bit painful, but it was nothing that she could not handle, and thus she allowed them to continue as she got on her hands and knees and made a move to get up. However, Naegi responded by marching over to her and lifting his foot, he gently placed it on her back and shot her a look as he gently forced her back down.

Junko nodded, guessing at what he was telling her before throwing herself down on the bathhouse floor, complete with a fake cry of pain, making it seem as if Naegi had stomped on her back, and looking up at the lucky student, he flashed her a brief smile, telling her that she had successfully guessed what he had wanted her to do. Judging from the look in his eyes, Junko could tell that he believed he did not have the confidence to start to slam his foot down and stop himself before contact, so he had elected to do it gently just to be on the safe side, as the fashionista knew that he considered that stomping on her back for real would be taking it too far.

In any case, Kirigiri then walked over to her side and brought up her foot and gently poked her in the side of her stomach, and Junko reacted as if the detective had violently kicked her. It was obvious that Kirigiri also had the same confidence issues, in that she was unsure if she would be able to stop herself in time had she moved to kick her for real.

“Ouch, what the fuck?” she said in mock surprise and even managed to wince in fake pain, once again, sounding so convincing that anyone else would have been convinced that she was genuinely in trouble, but the look in her eyes told the couple that she was fine and just playing along.

“Shut your mouth, slut!” Kirigiri said sharply, looking down on the fashionista with a fake glare, “We’re in charge now!”

“That’s right!” Naegi said in an equally sharp voice, as he also fake-glared at Junko, “You caused us both, and our relatives a tremendous amount of grief, and the damage you caused will never fully heal. So if I were you, I’d think that it would be in my best interests to do what we say from now on.”

“A-and if I-I d-don’t,” Junko whimpered in mock fear, looking at the couple, pretending that they were glaring down at her with threatening looks on their faces and stuttering even more than Fukawa.

“Believe me, you won’t like the results,” Kirigiri said with a fake smirk, which caused Junko to fake trembling.

“And when we say, “from now on”, we mean “forever”, as if the rest of your life,” Naegi added with fake devious smirk, though looking at him, it was obvious that his nervousness was starting to return, and Junko responded by trembling even more, which caused Naegi to fake a frown, “You only have yourself to blame for this.”

“That’s right,” Kirigiri said, nodding in fake agreement, “From this day forward, you are nothing more than our personal pleasure toy, yes, I think that that would suffice, don’t you, Mako-kun?”

“Yep, we get to have our very own sex slave and cum dumpster,” the lucky student said, seemingly to agree with a nod, though from what Junko could see in his eyes, she guessed that a part of him just could not believe what he was saying, and she had to admit that if this was real, and Naegi really was doing this, then it would have been so out of character of him, but nonetheless, it did not deter him, at least not fully.

Junko then acted as if she were frightened. Of course, in real life, she would not have stood for this and would’ve put up more of a fight. She did not get to where she was in the modelling world by being shy and meek. With the sort of cutthroat world her profession was, Junko knew that she had to be strong if she wanted to survive in the world of modelling, and she did have a ruthless side to her that she rarely showed in public. It was like the idol world that Maizono was in. Junko knew enough about Maizono to know that she was not as kind and gentle as she appeared on the surface, and she was also not all sunshine and butterflies either. She wondered if that had been a factor in her breakup with Naegi. However, like her, Maizono probably had a ruthless side to her, and she remembered hearing a story about an idol that committed suicide after falling into disgrace, and she wondered in Maizono had a hand in it. She also had her means of dealing with her rivals, but none of them had committed suicide, though their careers had suffered setbacks as a result of Junko’s machinations, though nothing serious enough to ruin their lives completely. The worst that had happened to them that they had just quit and found something else to do, and in all cases, they had all managed to recover and move on with their lives.

Anyway, realising that she was getting distracted again, she forced herself back to reality as Naegi and Kirigiri were looking at her. In any case, had this been real, she would have stood up for herself and would have proved that she was not as helpless as she appeared. While she was unaware of her despair-obsessed counterpart, and would have been mortified at discovering the extent of her atrocities, she shared quite a few traits with her, mainly the traits that showed that she was not the fragile flower many people thought she was.

However, for the purposes of this roleplay, she had put on a weak façade, despite acting so confident before. It seemed that she talked a big game, but at the moment she felt that she was in danger, she looked as if she wanted to run for the hills, and despite appearing frightened on the outside, on the inside she was rather ecstatic with excited sexual arousal, anticipating all the things both Naegi and Kirigiri where planning on doing to her.

“Y-you can’t be serious!” the fashionista said in mock alarm.

“Oh, we can assure you that we’re deadly serious, Enoshima-san,” Kirigiri said with a fake smirk.

“And since you’re beneath us, you don’t get to stand up,” Naegi put in, looking at her, and Junko nodded, letting him know that she was okay with this, “You should remain on your hands and knees and crawl like the bitch you are.”

Well, Junko had to admit that what Naegi said was a fair assessment. Out of the three of them, Junko was the tallest at five-foot-seven-inches, with Kirigiri being five-foot-six-inches and Naegi being five-foot-three-inches, so if she was to be beneath them, it would make sense for her not to stand, as her being taller than them meant that she was technically not beneath them. Of course, when someone considered someone else as being beneath them, they meant it in a metaphorical sense, but for the purposes of this roleplay, Naegi and Kirigiri had taken it to a literal conclusion, hence why Junko was not allowed to stand up. However, the fashionista had to admit that the way Naegi had stated it sounding rather childish. It sounded like something a toddler would say.

“Now then, what do you think we should do with this overly-glamorised whore, Kiri-chan?” Naegi went on to say, looking at Junko with worry in his eyes, and Junko knew that he figured that the name he called her was controversial given her profession and how she oozed with sex appeal.

However, Junko just nodded, deciding that since Naegi did not really mean it, then she would let it slide.

“Well, I’m feeling incredibly horny at the moment, and I’m interested to see how well this slut can use her mouth,” Kirigiri said, looking over at Junko before walking up till she was in front of her, and then she turned to face Naegi, “Mako-kun, get behind her, I have great idea on how we can begin.”

Naegi nodded and did what Kirigiri instructed, and Kirigiri then looked down at Junko, with a fake glare.

“Okay, bitch, on your hands and knees because this is how this is going to work,” she went on saying, “Mako-kun is going to fuck your ass and you’re going to lick me out till I cum, got it?”

“Uh huh,” Junko said in fake residence, pretending to have resided to her fate as she did as Kirigiri instructed and found herself face to face Kirigiri’s labia, and she also felt Naegi firmly grasp her hips as he prepared to plunge his dick right into her ass.

She had to admit that just by looking at Kirigiri’s pussy that the detective was rather aroused, as the sides of her entrance seemed to swell slightly, and looked to be rather wet as well as her clit being erect, and the fashionista could not help but look up, eying the detective’s body as she did so. She could honestly say that she had to admire Kirigiri’s body. She had a somewhat pale complexion that gave her skin a creamy white tint and she also had big sparkling amethyst-coloured eyes along with long light lavender-coloured hair that Junko could not help but find captivating. Her pale complexion against her areola and nipples, with the creamy white mixing in with the pink seemed to give off a somewhat grey colour. However, what the fashionista found most captivating about the detective was her breasts. Junko knew that she had a bigger bust size than the detective. Junko had a DD-cup bust size, and from what she could see from Kirigiri, she guessed that she had to be a C-cup. However, Junko could not help but envy Kirigiri for her smaller bust-size. Her own breasts were part of the reason that people tended to lust after her. However, Kirigiri did not have that problem, though she was sure that that was in part due to her cold demeanour and how she tended to distance herself from those she did not know, and that undoubtedly put a lot of guys off even trying to approach her. In any case, it was part of the reason why she found the detective so attractive. She often wondered if it was partially the reason that she had fallen for the couple.

Kirigiri was obviously a strong girl, and Junko could admire that. Heck, Kirigiri was the one that seemed to be taking charge right now, and as far as her interest in girls went, Junko would not mind surrendering her freedom for such a powerful girl. Kirigiri seemed to ooze with authority, and seemed ready to take charge of any given situation if the need arose. Heck, on the first day of class when certain members of the class seemed to be ready to fight one another, it had been Kirigiri who had stepped in and calmed things down, and remembering the tone of her voice, Junko could tell that the detective was just daring those involved to try and challenge her, and it had the effect of causing them to back down, as they did not want risk testing her patience since, despite looking calm, there had been something intimidating about her that told everyone that it was no such a good idea to challenge her. Junko just could not help but worship her. As weird as it sounded, she could admit that she sometimes wished that she had a body like Kirigiri’s, even if just because she did not want to put up with lecherous fools that tended only to think more with their genitals than their brains. However, it did not mean that she would change herself, though one could argue that it was because her manager for the modelling company she worked for would not let her, it was also Junko’s choice because she felt that troublesome or not, her breasts were still a part of her being whether she liked it or not, and to have had breast-reduction surgery, to her, felt like she was trying to masquerade and someone she was not.

Anyway, she was brought out of her thoughts as she suddenly felt a pain, as she guessed that Naegi had slammed his cock into her ass, and she could not help but wince, as the pain felt a bit more excruciating than she had anticipated, but it was nothing that could cause her to scream, it just felt uncomfortable.

“Are you okay, Enoshima-san?” Kirigiri asked, breaking character as she looked down at the fashionista in concern.

“Yeah, I’m fine, that just caught me off guard, that’s all,” Junko said, also breaking character, and she gave the detective a reassuring look, and she turned and nodded at Naegi, “Feel free to keep going.”

“Are you sure?” Naegi said, giving the fashionista a look of concern.

“Yeah, I can handle it,” Junko said with a reassuring smile.

Both Naegi and Kirigiri nodded before getting back in character, and Junko also got back in character, and Kirigiri fake-glared down at Junko.

“Now lick,” she commanded simply.

Junko nodded and brought out her tongue and brushed it against the side of Kirigiri’s folds, and slowly moved upwards before reaching the top, and then she gave clit a flick with her tongue before she repeated the process with the other side, once again, ending with flicking her tongue on Kirigiri’s clit and then she went back to the original side and did the same. While this was going on, she also felt Naegi move his cock out of her ass before thrusting it back in, practically slamming his groin against her ass, and she had to admit that it was a bit painful, but she managed to ignore it and proceed with what she was doing, eliciting moans from the horny detective. Naegi then continued to thrust his cock in and out of her ass while firmly holding her hips, and after a few minutes, Junko had managed to get comfortable with the sensation of having his dick pounding her ass, as the pain seemed to lessen, or maybe she had just grown accustomed to the pain. Either way, she found it easier to ignore as time went on.

“Nngh,” Kirigiri moaned, and Junko had to admit that licking Kirigiri’s labia and having Naegi assault her ass with his cock was rather arousing, and she felt herself getting more and more aroused as time went on, and she could feel the juices flowing from her own pussy, which only seemed to intensify, as both Naegi and Kirigiri somehow started to moan in unison with Naegi moaning from the sensation of having his cock brushing against the insides of her ass.

“Oh yeah… that’s it, keep going,” Kirigiri said as she moaned seemingly in absolute bliss, “Don’t stop.”

Junko was only too happy to comply despite the fact that she was supposed to be playing the part of an intimidated prankster who was experiencing a bad dose of karma. However, at this point in time, she was so into what she was doing that she did not really care at that point. She was in total bliss at the moment. The sensation of Naegi thrusting his cock in her ass was now somewhat stimulating despite the original pain, and she just could not help but comply with Kirigiri’s command, and she became so absorbed in both what she was experiencing and what she was doing that she had completely lost track of time. She had no idea how long had passed, though it somehow felt like hours, though she knew that at most it could have only been a good few minutes, but then Kirigiri suddenly forced her hands on the back of her head and pushed her right into her soaking wet pussy.

“Yes, keep going, don’t you dare stop,” Kirigiri somehow managed to say through the bliss that she was experiencing, and somehow managed to stay in character.

In response, after recovering from the shock of what Kirigiri had done to her, since it had been unexpected, Junko then started to use her tongue to violently assault the insides of Kirigiri’s pussy, causing the detective to moan in pure pleasure as Junko managed to assault the centre of her loins, and she also felt Naegi pick up the pace with his thrusts. It was clear to her that the couple were nearing the endgame, at least for this particular activity, since she knew that they were not done with her yet.

After a few more minutes, both Naegi and Kirigiri screamed out in ecstasy as Naegi quickly removed his cock from Junko’s ass, and he involuntarily blew his load that shot out and landed right on Junko’s back, and Junko felt a rush of fluids from Kirigiri’s pussy from Kirigiri’s own orgasm that flowed out like a raging torrent and ended up all over her face, and if that was not enough, Kirigiri, who still had her hands pushing against the back of Junko’s head, applied more pressure, thus ensuring that Junko could not pull away as she tried to drink up as much of the detective’s juices as she possibly could, savouring the taste, which though was not sweet, it was not sour or bitter either.

Both Naegi and Kirigiri both collapsed, getting down on the floor as they started to recover from their respective orgasms, leaving Junko with Kirigiri’s juices over her face and Naegi’s milky white load over her back.

“Hey, are you two alright?” the fashionista asked, breaking character as she looked at the couple in concern.

“Yeah… j-just give us a minute or two,” Naegi said, breathing hard.

“Don’t worry, we’re not done yet,” Kirigiri said, giving Junko a look of assurance, “Just let us get our bearings.”

Junko nodded and then sat down. Using her analytical abilities, while she waited for the couple to recover, she thought about the possible options open to her had this been real instead of a roleplay. If she really had been as intimidated as she had acted, would she have taken the opportunity to flee and get campus security to call the police, or would she have been too intimidated by the couple to even consider that, or even if she did consider it, would she have had the courage to follow through with it. She knew that for the purposes of this roleplay, she was choosing the second option, but she could not help but get curious as to what she would have done if this were real. Of course, given her real personality, if it had been real, she would not have gone through with it, as she did not take shit from anyone. If it had been real, she would’ve put up more of a fight.

However, even if this was real and she had managed to escape, knowing how the academy operated, it was possible that they would just sweep the incident under the rug while letting the couple off with a slap on the wrists, and possibly try to buy her silence to ensure that she did not go to the police, and if that did not work, she would not have put it past the academy to resort to intimidation in order to keep her quiet.

Thankfully, it was not real, and it was all for the sake of Junko living out her fantasy, and she had to say that so far, she was not disappointed. Having Naegi thrust his cock in and out of her ass while being made to eat out Kirigiri had her feeling aroused. She suddenly felt the urge to touch herself as she replayed the experience in her mind, and she was reaching down with her fingers to thrust them into her pussy while intending to massage her clit with her thumb.

“Hey, who said you were allowed to touch yourself?” Kirigiri’s stern voice came, stopping her in her tracks and she looked to see both Naegi and Kirigiri on their feet, having recovered from their orgasms, and had gotten back in character.

“Don’t think that we’re done with you yet, Enoshima-san,” Naegi said, shooting her a mock-glare.

“That’s right, that was just the beginning,” Kirigiri added with a fake-smirk.

“Remember what we said, that you’re going to be our sex toy for the rest of your life,” Naegi said, picking up from where Kirigiri left off, “Our appetite will never be sated.”

Junko then got back in character and pretended to be intimidated once again, though she had to admit that this whole “you’ll be our sex slave for the rest of your life” talk seemed rather childish to her. Okay, maybe saying it once would be acceptable, but to constantly remind her, even for the purpose of this roleplay, seemed something a child would do. Naegi only had to mention it once and that would have sufficed. Even though it was a roleplay, had it been real, she would have gotten the message the first time. However, she decided not to complain and wait in anticipation for what the couple had in store for her. However, she then suddenly realised something that caused her to look at Naegi.

“Shouldn’t he need some time to recover from that orgasm he just had?” she thought to herself, “Boy, he really must be lucky. I have to say that his title of Super High School Level Lucky Student is well earned”

Basically, she was referring to what was known as the refractory period, which in terms of sex meant the time it took to recover from an orgasm, and the time it took before one could experience a second one. Junko knew that men usually had a time after they experienced an orgasm in which it was impossible for them to experience another one, though the time varied from person to person, and in some cases, could last several hours, if not days. It was surprising to see Naegi appearing to have recovered so quickly. It was as if his luck was interfering with her analytical abilities again, though she would admit that no amount of analytical talent could determine a guy’s refractory period after experiencing an orgasm. It was just that Naegi seemed to have recovered super quick.

It made her wonder if his luck was capable of defying the laws of physics like Komaeda’s, if what she heard about him was true. She had heard that Komaeda had once survived a plane crash after the plane was struck by a meteorite, which should have been physically impossible, even if it had been a rather small meteorite given how fast that it would have been travelling. Of course, she initially wondered if Komaeda had lied about that, hyping up his own luck in an attempt to garner sympathy, but after getting to know him better, she deduced that that was not the case, as Komaeda did not seem like the type that liked people pitying him, and he would probably interpret any sympathy that came his way as pity.

“My, my what a mess,” Naegi said with a fake smirk, bringing the fashionista back to reality.

“Yes, I must agree,” Kirigiri said in seeming agreement before looking over at a row of stools with a row of showerheads on the wall, though the showerheads were almost level with the floor, and she then turned back to Naegi, “Let’s get her cleaned up before we continue with her punishment.”

The couple then both turned to look at Junko, who just nodded, and then Naegi grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her across the floor as Kirigiri proceeded to walk towards one of the stools, and Naegi followed after her while dragging Junko along the floor, or more specifically, he was forcing Junko to crawl after him, though Junko had to admit that his tugging of her hair was not that painful. There was a bit of pain, but it was rather negligible. Kirigiri pulling her out the water was more painful. However, looking at Naegi, she could tell that he lacked the confidence to try harder. Of course, he probably knew that he could try harder without going too far, but it was clear that he did not want to chance it, so he was effectively playing it safe.

Kirigiri had reached her destination and grabbed one of the showerheads before turning to face Naegi, and motioned him to bring Junko towards her. Looking on, Junko knew that the detective was intending to clean her up before continuing with their little roleplay.

“As we’ve stated before, we’re just getting started with you,” Kirigiri said, turning on the showerhead, and then slammed it down on her open free hand, “By the time the day is through, you’ll be addicted to us and won’t want us to stop fucking you.”

“That might end up happening anyway,” Junko thought to herself.

She had to admit that despite knowing that this was just a roleplay, what Kirigiri had just said could end up happening for real, that once this was over, she could want to do this again.

“I hope I don’t end up becoming a sex-crazed nympho,” she thought with a shudder, but then decided to worry about that later.

The here and now was all that mattered to her at the moment. She could worry about the consequences later, so she pushed all those thoughts out of her mind.

In any case, once Naegi had brought her over, Junko shut her eyes as Kirigiri brought the showerhead up to her face and she felt the water from the showerhead being sprayed over her face, washing away Kirigiri’s juices, though she half expected the couple to berate her for closing her eyes, but they did not, and seemed to allow this. Once Kirigiri was sure that all of her juices had been washed off her face, she then moved the showerhead to her back, washing off the milky white liquid that was Naegi’s semen. Once she noticed that the water was no longer spraying on her face, the fashionista opened her eyes, as she felt the water from the showerhead gently beat down on her back, and she had to admit that the sensation was rather soothing, However, it did not last all that long, as once Kirigiri was sure that she had washed away all of Naegi’s load, she then switched the showerhead off and sat on the stool before beckoning Naegi to bring her over.

“Mako-kun, could you place her over my lap?” she asked as she looked at both Naegi and Junko, who both nodded, and then Naegi did as requested, bringing Junko over her lap, “Now, Mako-kun, I want you to kneel beside her and do as I do.”

Both of them looked at Junko, and Junko nodded, knowing what they were intending to do next, and she felt her excitement increase. Once the couple got the all-clear from Junko, Naegi knelt down in front of Kirigiri, and then Kirigiri raised her hand and brought it down on Junko’s left ass cheek, and the sound of the leather of her glove slamming into flesh caused Naegi to flinch somewhat, but nonetheless, he managed to recover quickly and brought his own hand up and brought it down on Junko’s right ass cheek. Junko grunted at the pain. It stung, it actually stung, but nonetheless, it was still nothing that she could not handle. However, she had to admit that Kirigiri’s slap was more painful that Naegi’s. Whether that was because Kirigiri still had her gloves on, or if Naegi was holding back, she did not know. Perhaps it was a combination of both. After all, Naegi did seem like he was rather reluctant to give it his all, and was purposefully holding back, or maybe it was because Naegi just was not that strong to begin with. However, she found that him holding back out of fear of going too far and seriously hurting her was the most plausible explanation, given that it would definitely fit with his personality, as even when she first laid eyes on him, she could tell that the lucky student was the sort of person that was so gentle that he would not even hurt a fly if he did not have to. Of course, it may be a combination of all those things.

In any case, she suddenly felt a third slap, followed by a fourth, causing her to wince. It was obvious that they were taking turns in spanking her with Kirigiri seeing to her left ass cheek and Naegi seeing to her right ass cheek. They were both taking it in turns, with Kirigiri going first, and then Naegi going second, and with this arrangement in place, Junko barely had time to recover from the first spank, the second spank would come, and what made it so effective was that the second spank was not in the same area as the first, and by the time the third spank came in the same area as the first, the impacted area the pain from the first spank would have already started to dull, only to flare up again upon contact. So they had ensured that she was in constant pain by slapping her two ass cheeks in tandem, with inflicting pain in one while the other was starting to recover. However, despite the pain, she could only feel her excitement and arousal increase with each passing moment.

She had to admit that this was rather degrading and humiliating, but at the same time, she could not help but get off on it. She figured that perhaps she was both, a closet sub and a closet masochist since she had always been curious about what it would feel like to be dominated ever since she had learned about BDSM, and she knew that pain would undoubtedly be part of the package, just so long as it did not go too far, and she had to say that this was meeting her expectations, if not exceeding them. Yes, she would admit that this spanking session was indeed painful, but it did not exceed her pain tolerance level. She could feel the fluid practically dripping from her soaking cunt. She could not explain it, but having this pain inflicted on her was rather arousing despite this being her first time experiencing such a thing. It was something that even her analytical abilities could not help her with, and she found that interesting, as there was hardly anything that she could not explain. She reckoned that masochism was something that she would grow into as time passed, but that did not seem to be the case with her. It was an interesting enigma that she would not mind solving.

Another thing she had started to notice was that whereas Kirigiri’s slaps to her ass were consistent in terms of strength, Naegi’s slaps, which had started off as noticeably weaker were gradually getting stronger with each passing slap. It told Junko that he was starting to find his nerve, and he was becoming more emboldened to apply more strength with his slaps, though they were still not on the same level as Kirigiri’s. However, thinking about Naegi and how his kind and caring personality was hindering his performance, and yet he was still going through with it, it made her wonder if he and Kirigiri had had something similar going on between them before they decided to include her. After all, despite Naegi’s tendency to let others boss him around at times, she knew that there were things that no one could make him do no matter how much they insisted, so it eliminated the possibility of Kirigiri strong-arming him into this. She knew that this sort of thing was one of the lines that Naegi would not cross no matter what, but the fact that he had made her wonder if perhaps Kirigiri had managed to convince him to try this sort of thing with her.

Of course, the very idea of Naegi being the dominant one in a relationship would probably have been laughable to most given that his personality did not seem that it would allow such a thing, but she knew that it was possible that Kirigiri could have possibly guided him. Of course, the idea of Kirigiri allowing herself to be dominated would have been laughable to most as well, given that she seemed rather anti-social when she first started to attend the academy, but as she and Naegi got closer and closer, they had undoubtedly come to trust one another more and more, so much so that she felt that it was possible that perhaps Kirigiri may have shared a secret fantasy with him, and had talked him into helping her live out that fantasy. Perhaps, Kirigiri had been curious on what it would feel like to be dominated, just like her, and she had coaxed Naegi into doing it, though she could just picture Naegi being rather hesitant at first and Kirigiri gently coaxing him till his confidence increased to the point where he could do it without hesitation.

Of course, that was just speculation since Kirigiri seemed to be the one who would be dominant in the relationship, and even if the fashionista was right, she just could not picture the detective acting submissive. It just did not compute with her. However, it would explain Naegi’s willingness to at least try this out without much resistance on his part, and his reluctance with her could easily be explained as the simple fact that she was not Kirigiri. Sure, assuming she was right, he may have no reservations about going all-out with Kirigiri, as he had gotten used to doing such activities with her, but Junko was a different person from Kirigiri entirely, and he probably felt that she had a different set of standards from Kirigiri entirely, and he feared that if he adhered to Kirigiri’s standards, then he could end up hurting her for real. Of course, she did not know if that was true or not. It was just an assumption she came up with based on her observations.

Anyway, after a while, the spankings stopped, though looking at the state of her ass cheeks, they were surprisingly not that red, and in fact only looked as if they were starting to redden. It was clear that that was as far as the couple were willing to go with her, and that proceeding any further would be going too far in their eyes. Kirigiri pushed Junko off her lap, catching the fashionista by surprise, though Naegi caught her before she fell to the ground.

“I think that that’s enough of that,” the detective said as she stood up, though she looked down at Junko to see if she was okay, and Junko confirmed that she was indeed okay.

Kirigiri nodded and then turned to face Naegi and used her head to gesture for him to go over to the stool next to the one she had sat on, and Naegi complied without a word being spoken and sat with his hands on his knees and his dick was standing at attention once again, though coated with the remnants of his load from his previous orgasm, and once again, Junko could not help but marvel at how quickly he had recovered from that, and wondered just how much of it was down to his inexplicable good luck.

“I see you like staring at Mako-kun’s dick, Enoshima-san,” Kirigiri said, bringing the fashionista out of her thoughts, and looking at Kirigiri, she could tell that she was still in character, “Are you impressed over how big it is?”

“Oh, um…” Junko started to say, as she got in character as well, still not fully with the couple as she was still coming out of her thoughts.

“Never mind that, I’m not interested in what you’ve got to say,” the detective went on with a mock glare, though Junko noticed a look in her eyes that told her that she must’ve known that she was thinking about something and was looking for her to tell her later, once this roleplay was over, “It’s good that you’re staring at it, because, not only will you be cleaning off the remnants of his orgasm, you’ll also be supplying him with a blowjob.”

Naegi then looked at Junko.

“That’s right, bitch, you get to blow me off,” he said with a fake smirk, “How does that make you feel?”

Junko only nodded without giving him a reply, and then she crawled over to him with Kirigiri following in behind her. Once Junko was in front of Naegi, she leaned forward and was about to start licking his cock, but then, she felt. a pair of leather-clad hands wrapped themselves around her wrists, and then pulled them behind her back, pinning them in place.

“Hold it right there, little miss eager,” Kirigiri said simply, “I wasn’t finished explaining everything to you.”

“I’m sorry,” Junko fake-whimpered, while in character.

Kirigiri just chuckled, and Junko must’ve guessed that she had gotten used to how convincing an actress she was. She had seen the looks of concern the couple had given her whenever she had said her lines. She guessed that they were wondering if she had somehow convinced herself that this was all real instead of a roleplay, and if not for the looks of assurance she had given them, she was sure that they would have ended it a long time long. When it came to acting, she was just that good. She was so good that she reckoned that she could even fool someone into thinking that she had suffered a bereavement that was still fresh in her mind. Nonetheless, she was glad that the couple understood her, and had gotten accustomed to her convincing act.

“Here’s how this is going to go, slut,” Kirigiri said, looking between Junko and Naegi’s cock, and looking at both Junko and Naegi for permission to proceed, and both nodded in response before she resumed speaking while facing Junko, “You’re going to blow Mako-kun off, but you can’t use your hands, and to make sure that you don’t, I’ve taken the liberty of making sure that you can’t cheat, got it?”

“U-understood, M-m-mistress,” Junko stuttered in fake fright.

“M-mistress?” Kirigiri said with her eyes widening in surprise, obviously having been caught off guard enough to break character, having clearly not expected that Junko would call her that.

“Y-yes, you both d-did say that I w-was your p-p-plaything from now on d-didn’t you?” Junko replied, stuttering in fake residence of her “fate”, deciding to improvise, “S-so I guess that that m-make’s you both my master and mistress.”

Kirigiri looked at Junko for a brief few seconds, contemplating on how to respond, as she seemed at a loss on how to proceed. Turning to look up at Naegi, it was clearly that he was also at a loss, as he clearly had not expected that, but after contemplating it, the couple looked at one another and nodded, deciding to go along with it.

“Yes, I suppose it does,” Kirigiri said after getting back in character as she moved to Junko’s side while using one of her hands to keep Junko’s arms pinned behind her back by holding them by the wrists, “Now get to it, slut.”

Junko nodded and then leaned towards Naegi bringing her moth to the tip of his cock while Kirigiri placed her free arm over Junko’s front just underneath her breasts to ensure that she didn’t fall on her face. The fashionista had to admit that this was an act that proved that this was just a roleplay, since if this had been real and Junko had been made to do this, there was a good chance of her falling on her face, and with Kirigiri pinning her hands behind her back, she would have undoubtedly gotten seriously hurt, so Kirigiri was just holding her in place to make sure that it did not go too far. Also, she was sure that if this was real and she had hurt her face, the couple would have probably chosen to ignore it and just simply tell her to try again, and in that case, if she kept falling on her face, she may have eventually required hospital treatment or she could have ended up dying from a brain haemorrhage, but fortunately for her, not only was this a roleplay, but they seemed to be well aware of the potential consequences of this, so Kirigiri had elected to help make sure that she did not fall on her face.

After a brief moment of thinking how to proceed, she stuck out her tongue and brought it to the left side of Naegi’s cock and ran it over it from the groin outwards, bringing it up to the tip, before she then gave his cock a flick of her tongue, much like she had done with Kirigiri’s clit. Once she’d done that, she this blew on the tip, and then repeated the process with the other side, as well as the bottom as well. However, since she could not do the top, in response, she took as much of his cock as she could into her mouth and brought it out again while running her lips around his stiff member.

Each time, her mouth was finished with his cock, she would blow on the tip, effectively using her mouth to service him, while giving him a blowjob at the same time, and Naegi could not help but moan, as with each blow from Junko, his dick twitched.

“Wow, I must say, Enoshima-san, you must be really good with your mouth,” Kirigiri said, complimenting her, though Junko was too busy to answer, but after hearing her statement, she knew that it was a genuine statement, and that Kirigiri had broken character.

“Y-yeah, I-I-I-I’ll say,” Naegi managed to say between moans, also breaking character to compliment her.

Of course, Junko was too busy to answer, but she appreciated their compliments. It was really something for the both of them to break character just simply to compliment her oral skills. Of course, since she’d never had sex before, she did not have any kind of experience whatsoever, so she decided to do what came naturally to her and see how it played out. Of course, she knew that she could have probably done an even better job if she had been allowed to use her hands, but Kirigiri had forbidden her to use her hands, and was using one of her own to pin them behind her back, probably to ensure that she did not reflexively give into temptation. In any case it was still nice to be complimented. She had decided to work in patterns since she felt that the usual ways were boring, like just diving into Kirigiri’s folds and bringing her to orgasm as quickly as possible would have been boring for her, which was why she had elected to tease her with that patterned approach instead, and now she was doing the same with Naegi’s cock, whose size she still could not over.

“Gee, I guess that’s another reason why you’re so lucky, Naegi-kun,” she thought to herself, “I bet that considering how average you are, anyone would probably think that you had either an average-sized or a relatively small cock, but from what I’m seeing right now, your cock’s about the only thing about you that isn’t average.”

Her face then turned bright pink as she thought about Naegi’s cock, and she honestly could not believe that she was having the privilege of servicing it. She feared that she was having a dream and that she could wake up at any moment.

“Yes, work that mouth of yours, you disgusting slut,” Kirigiri said, getting back in character, and bringing the fashionista back to reality, “You’re doing a really good job, you know that.”

“Uh huh,” Naegi said, while still moaning with pleasure as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, as it was apparent that he was in pure bliss.

“Okay, that’s enough of that,” Kirigiri said after a few more minutes, and Junko automatically stopped and awaited her instructions on what to do next as Naegi started to regain his bearings after Junko’s teasing session.

“Now then, Enoshima-san,” Naegi said, looking down at her with a somewhat serious expression on his face, though Junko could also detect just a bit of hesitance in his eyes, “This is where you’re going to suck me off till I cum, got it?”

“Mm,” Junko grunted with a nod.

“And like before, you can’t use your hands,” he went on, though Junko had to admit that from observing Naegi, he seemed to have been bolder as the roleplay went on, and the amount of restraint he had was becoming less and less.

She figured that he was just becoming more comfortable with her, and her lack of protest was emboldening him to go even further, but she could still detect an amount of worry and caution in his eyes. Heck, she could even detect the same with Kirigiri, even if she was a lot better at hiding it, and willing to go even further than Naegi had initially. However, she knew that neither Kirigiri nor Naegi would ever shed their worry and caution completely. That did not bother her, after all that was how it should be. She would not have agreed to this if she felt that they would throw caution to the wind and abuse her as if she was a human stress ball. However, in terms of cautiousness, Naegi was more cautious than Kirigiri, but his level of cautiousness was getting lower as time went on, but still, before proceeding, they would always look at her to see that if it was okay to proceed, and her nodding was just her way of saying “Permission to proceed”.

In any case, she reached over with her mouth, with Kirigiri still holding onto her and pinning her arms behind her back and managed to wrap her lips around Naegi’s cock and took it in her mouth.

“Don’t bite!” Naegi warned, though it was him being partially in character and partially warning her for real, given that his cock must be rather sensitive after all that teasing, and Junko understood.

She then started moving her head up and down, taking Naegi’s cock in and out of her mouth while managed to lash her tongue out and use it to massage his cock while it was still in her mouth, causing Naegi’s eyes to widen slightly, as it was clear that he had not been expecting it. Nonetheless, he ended up letting out rather loud moans as wave after wave of pleasure rushed through him.

As for Junko, she had to admit that having Kirigiri pin her hands behind her back was somewhat discomforting, but again, it was nothing that was outside her pain tolerance level. She was able to bare the pain that her wrists felt from Kirigiri’s hand pressing down on them, and not only that, but she somehow managed to bare it to the point of ignoring it altogether while she concentrated on what she was doing. However, she somehow knew that had Kirigiri not been holding her in place, she would have probably fallen over on her face, and being unable to use her hands to stop herself, she would have ended up seriously injuring her face, probably to the point of requiring hospital treatment. Glancing at Kirigiri, who seemed to have her usual stoic look on her face, she could tell that the detective, she could tell, just by looking into her eyes that that was exactly the reason to was holding onto her, and she also noted that Kirigiri would occasionally adjust her grip on her wrists, loosening it if she felt that it was too tight and tightening it again when she felt that it was too loose. For that she was thankful. She was thankful that Kirigiri was considerate enough to realise the possibility of her falling on her face and becoming seriously injured as a result, since she knew that if that did happen, it would have brought their roleplay to an end, and the fashionista could just picture herself getting checked out at the nurse’s office, or possibly even being sent to the nearest hospital if her injuries were serious enough, and then Kirigiri and Naegi would have probably been scrambling to find some excuse to explain just how she ended up that way.

However, she was brought out of her thoughts when she suddenly felt a pair of hands slap down on the back of her head, and then grasp onto her hair before they started forcing her to take the entire length of Naegi’s cock into her mouth, and then they pulled her away. After recovering from the shock, having been taken off guard, she just continued what she was doing, guessing that Naegi had decided to give her a helping hand, and also guessed that he must be reaching his limit, since she remembered Kirigiri doing something similar before she experienced her orgasm while she was eating her out. However, due to the increased pace, she was unable to use her tongue.

After a few more minutes, Naegi let out a momentous moan that seemed to echo throughout the entire bathhouse as he pulled Junko’s head away from his cock, leaning back so far that he almost fell off the stool, and Junko shut her eyes in response as she felt Naegi’s cock leave her mouth, guessing at what was about to happened, and her hunch was proven correct as, almost immediately, the fashionista’s face was assault by a wave of creamy white liquid that shot out of Naegi’s cock.

“Wow, to be able to know the exact point when he’ll orgasm,” Junko thought to herself in amazement, remembering when he was fucking her ass, and how he managed to take his cock out in time before he orgasmed, “I guess he must have good instincts, or he’s just that lucky.”

Of course, given his talent, Junko would not have been surprised if it was the latter. After all, he did seem to get lucky out of the blue. However, unlike Komaeda, those luck tended to fluctuate between good and bad luck, Naegi’s brand of luck tended to come and go at random, which was why her analytical abilities had a hard time trying to predict what would happen with him, and from what she had learned, his luck tended to be of the “blessing in disguise” variety. In other words, Naegi tended to suffer bad luck that would ultimately turn into good luck in the end. However, at least, unlike Komaeda, his luck did not lead to people getting killed. She remembered overhearing him tell Kirigiri a story of before he started attending Hope’s Peak in which he had decided to take the long way home one day and ended up getting roped into a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors by one of his schoolmates, which he lost in the first round and was made to by supplies for the other competitors, only to end up meeting an old man while on the way back from the supermarket after the bags he was holding burst open, and after talking to the old man for a bit, he ended up chasing after the old man after he noticed that he had forgotten his cell phone. What happened then was that after catching up with the old man, who had just bored a bus, Naegi had accidentally exposed a thief as he stumbled while trying to catch his breath, and in retaliation, the thief had taken him hostage, but the old man had come to his defence, and then Naegi decided to help, only to slam on the bus’s brake, causing the thief to flee, stealing a postman’s moped, which ended up getting into an accident, which destroyed the postman’s mail, and after getting home, Naegi was informed that he had been selected as Hope’s Peak Academy’s Lucky Student, and from what Junko understood, Naegi was not the first name to have been drawn from Hope’s Peak Lottery. From what she had heard, the first name drawn ended up having their acceptance letter destroyed in an accident, and the Headmaster, Kirigiri’s father, had decided to redo the lottery since he felt that with the way luck worked, a chosen lucky student who lost their acceptance letter was automatically disqualified. So in some twisted sort of way, Naegi could have potentially somehow managed to steal someone’s else’s spot without meaning to, or even being aware of it for that matter.

Of course, she had not been meant to hear that. It was just that she happened to overhear the couple in class during lunchtime not long after she noticed that they had gotten together. She did not know why she had chosen to listen in on their conversation. She had just been minding her own business, trying to drown out the chatter from the rest of her classmates, but when she heard Naegi and Kirigiri talking, she could not help but tune in to their conversation. She just could not explain why she had chosen to listen to them out of all her classmates. Maizono and Kuwata were chatting away, Ōwada Mondo and Ishimaru Kiyotaka, the Super High School Level Gang Leader and the Super High School Level Hall Monitor were also talking to one another, Fujisaki Chihiro, the Super High School Level Programmer was talking to her sister, Mukuro, Asahina Aoi and Ōgami Sakura, the Super High School Level Swimmer and the Super High School Level Wrestler were also talking to one another, Celestia Ludenberg, the Super High School Level Gambler and Yamada were chatting with one another, and Fukawa was trying to strike up a conversation with Togami, who Junko had to say had looked more annoyed with her than anything. As for her final classmate, Hagakure Yasuhiro, the Super High School Level Fortune Teller, whom she had to say had to be the one that everyone disliked the most due to his stupidity, with even Naegi just barely managing to tolerate him at best, he seemed more interested in his crystal ball than what was going on around him.

In any case, Kirigiri and Naegi’s conversation had caught her attention, and she found herself listening in, and she had to admit that she found Naegi’s story interesting, since using her analytical abilities to play out what happened as Naegi described it to Kirigiri, she just found herself confounded, as it seemed so unreal to her. At first, she had wondered if Naegi was lying, but after looking over at him, she realised that it was the truth, since, with her analytical abilities, she could easily pick up if someone was lying or not, even Celestia, or Celes, as she preferred to be called, and who had the title, “Queen of Liars”, could not lie to her without her knowing that it was a lie, and besides, given Naegi’s personality, she knew that he was not one who would lie about himself, and even if he did, just about anyone would have been able to see through him.

However, she could not help but be amazed, since she was sure that if she, or anyone else for that matter, had been in his position back then, then things would have gone rather differently. However, Naegi seemed to defy all analysis. She somehow pictured somehow holding him at gunpoint and then moving to fire the gun with either the gun conveniently jamming, or if it did fire, something would happen that would cause the shot to miss, like Naegi somehow slipping just as the shot was fired, or he somehow ended up stumbling into the perpetrator before they could fire off the gun, or perhaps some outside factor that she could not foresee would intervene and save his life. Junko could not accurately predict how things would go down if Naegi was in that situation. However, she just knew that he would somehow manage to survive, though coming out unscathed was a different story. However, if he was hurt, then she was sure that with his luck, he would recover.

“My, my, you really made a mess on her face, didn’t you, Mako-kun?” Kirigiri’s voice came, bringing the fashionista out of her thoughts and back to reality, and she then realised that her face was covered in Naegi’s load.

“Sorry about that, I guess I got a bit carried away,” Naegi replied with a chuckle, and Junko was unsure whether he was in character or not, as the comment itself was so vague that it could either be genuine or part of the act.

“No, no, you don’t have to apologise, the whore deserves it,” Kirigiri replied, and Junko knew that she was still in character, and she noticed the detective giving her the look to tell her that it was indeed part of the act.

Junko then looked at Naegi, to gauge his reaction, in order to determine whether or not he had broken character, and from the way Naegi’s eyes widened, she was guessing that he had, and that he briefly forgot that he was in a roleplay since he looked as if he was going to protest, but he then shrugged as he remembered his character and decided to let it slide.

“Right,” Naegi said as he turned and reached for the showerhead that was behind him.

He then switched it on and brought it up to Junko’s face, and the water sprayed on her face, washing away the semen that coated her, including some that managed to land in her hair.

After that, Kirigiri let go of her hands and released her. Junko then placed her hands on the floor, and was thankful that the couple were giving her some time to recover. Once Naegi was done with the showerhead, he switched it off and put it back.

The reason that the showerheads that lined the wall were near the floor and not high enough for someone to stand underneath was due to Japanese bathing traditions. Unlike in the west, the Japanese did not bathe to clean themselves, but rather to relax and warm themselves while soaking in the water. As part of the ritual, it was required for people to rinse themselves down and wash themselves before entering the bath, and the row of stools and showerheads were for this purpose in that those wanting to take a bath would sit on a stool and use the showerheads to wash themselves down before going into the bath.

Once that was done, both Naegi and Kirigiri looked at Junko, obviously wanting to go further with this, and Junko nodded since she was so horny that she realised that while she had gotten both Kirigiri and Naegi off, she had yet to experience an orgasm, and she was curious as to what they were going to do next.

After been given permission to proceed, Naegi came down from the stool, kneeling on the floor and Kirigiri got behind her before reaching her hand around and grasped the fashionista’s DD-cup breasts, causing Junko to yelp, though Kirigiri’s grip was strong, it was nothing for her to worry about.

“My, my, just look at those tits,” Kirigiri said as she started to grope and fondle Junko’s breasts, eliciting moans from the fashionista once she had recovered from the initial pain, “I have to say that I’m quite jealous.”

That was a total lie, Junko knew. She knew that Kirigiri did not really care much for her breast-size, and she could hear something in Kirigiri’s tone that was directed at her, and though Junko could not put it into words, she knew that Kirigiri was telling her that this was all just part of the act.

“Envious, you’re envious of my tits,” Junko said, briefly breaking character, deciding to let the detective know the difference between jealousy and envy as they meant two different things, but were often mistaken for the same thing because they elicited similar emotions, “Jealousy is when your fearful of losing something. Like let’s just say, you saw Naegi-kun and I together, and we weren’t having this threesome, if you’re fearful that he would leave you for me, that’s jealousy. Envy on the other hand is when you want something that someone else has. Like, Muku-chan having a crush on Naegi-kun, but waited too long, and because of that, she was too late because you had already come in and claimed him. Since Muku-chan and Naegi-kun weren’t boyfriend and girlfriend, Muku-chan wants Naegi-kun, but you have him, Kirigiri-san, that’s envy. I know that both of them get mixed up and in some cases are mistaken for one and the same, but that’s not the case. They cause people to experience similar emotions, that’s all. Since I have bigger tits, and you never had those, it’s envy.”

Both Kirigiri and Naegi paused for a moment as they contemplated what the fashionista had just said. Of course, all three of them knew that Mukuro did have a crush on Naegi in the beginning. It was because Naegi had simply smiled at her, and Mukuro had become interested because no one, aside from her sister had ever smiled at her in a long time. Because Mukuro was a soldier, she had problems with civilian life, and had tended to exude a rather hostile aura that seemed to say something along the lines of “Come near me and die”, and as a result, the majority of people tended to give her a wide berth, even the rest of their classmates in the beginning. However, on their first day attending Hope’s Peak, during the introductions, Naegi had walked up to Mukuro and smiled at her, and did not seem put off by her aura. Needless to say, it had absolutely stunned her, and she did not know how to react, and it was how she ended up developing a crush on him.

Unfortunately, Mukuro had ended up waiting too long to come forward and tell the lucky student how she felt. In the beginning, when Naegi was still with Maizono, she had frequently stalked them while glaring at Maizono, wishing that she could be in her place, but then Naegi and Maizono broke up, with Maizono being the one to break things off, and Mukuro felt that she had a chance, believing that no one else would claim Naegi, but then Kirigiri came along, and it made Mukuro upset, and Junko had to admit that she had been concerned for her sister, but by some strange twist of fate Fujisaki came along and somehow managed to bring her out of her depression, and now Mukuro seemed to have a thing for Fujisaki, though Mukuro would not divulge any details on that. Nonetheless, because of her sister’s newfound love for Fujisaki, Junko was happy for her, and also Mukuro and Kirigiri did not have any animosity towards one another as Mukuro was not in love with Naegi anymore, and only saw him as a friend. It was obvious to Junko that Fujisaki coming along and helping her sister had obviously killed off any animosity that she may have felt for Kirigiri before it could have a chance to manifest.

Anyway, it wasn’t until after Fujisaki and Mukuro had gotten together that the Naegiri Couple had discovered that Mukuro once had a crush on Naegi when Fujisaki accidently blurted it out. Of course, Naegi, being the kind person that he was ended up apologising, but thankfully Mukuro, who had gotten over him thanks to Fujisaki had assured him that neither he nor Kirigiri had done anything wrong, and that it was her own fault for not coming forward with her own feelings earlier, and she also assured Kirigiri that there were no hard feelings, as she had Fujisaki now.

Anyway, after all three brought themselves back to reality, and then nodded to one another, deciding to proceed with the roleplay, and Kirigiri resumed fondling Junko’s breasts, which caused Junko to moan, as with each squeeze, it felt like a jolt of electricity erupting from her breasts and extending to the rest of her body.

“I have to say that I’m quite envious,” Kirigiri said, correcting her previous statement, “You have quite the body, Enoshima-san.”

Well, Junko had to say that that statement was probably true, given the admiration she noticed in Kirigiri’s tone, but she knew that Kirigiri would not trade her own body for anything.

“I have to agree with you, Kiri-chan,” Naegi said, looking up and down the naked fashionista’s body, as his face became a rather obvious shade of red as he was trying to stay in character, “Long slender legs, and a massive rack to boot, I bet you have the sort of body that girls like Kiri-chan would just kill to have.”

That was another statement that was true, Junko knew. She did have the type of body that would make other girls envious. That was another thing she hated her body for. Not only did men and lesbian women drool over her, but other girls would shoot her envious glares, obviously wishing they could be in her position, and she sometimes overheard them talking about her behind her back, calling her rather degrading names and accusing her of having breast implants. Her breasts were naturally big, and hearing comments like that was just hurtful to hear. She knew that those girls were just putting her down just to feel better about themselves, and she sometimes wished that she could trade places with them, even if just for the pleasure of seeing how they would cope with having perverted idiots chasing after them whenever they were out in public. Yes, if she could, she probably would do just that, and then sit back and watch to see if they would take it all back. It would definitely make her day if they had come crawling back to her begging to have their original figures back, and Junko wondered if she really would give them their figures back or just keep them like that as punishment for all the horrible things they said about her. Of course, that was just a fantasy, and despite this version of Junko not being obsessed with despair, it did not mean that she did not had a sadistic streak. Junko could get pretty sadistic if someone upset her enough, though nowhere near the degree of her despair-obsessed counterpart.

“And you get high grades despite being quite lazy,” Kirigiri went on, bringing the fashionista out of her thoughts and back to reality, “I wonder how that is.”

That was another true statement. Whenever it came to grades, Junko was top of the class despite the fact that she had barely studied. Sure, she did do some studying, but just the bare minimum. With her analytical abilities, she did not have to study all that hard. Thanks to her analytical abilities, she had been able to breeze her way through the education system. However, with all this talk over her body, and now them bringing up her grades, Junko had a feeling on where this was going.

“I bet she just uses her body to convince the faculty to give her good grades,” Naegi said, confirming Junko’s suspicions, though he gave her an apologetic look, since he knew that that was not true, but nonetheless continued talking with the same look in his eyes, “I bet that you seduce the faculty into giving you high grades, don’t you, Enoshima-san?”

It was then, just looking at Naegi that she realised that in the beginning when the couple had told her to let them know if they were going too far that not only did they mean too far in a physical sense, but also in a verbal sense as well. After all, they were both aware that words could also hurt someone just as much as a punch or a kick, and whereas physical pain tended to heal in time, verbal pain could have a habit of sticking like glue and took longer to heal from, and even though if one person was aware that the person arguing with them did not really mean what they said, it did not make it any less hurtful. She could see in Naegi’s eyes that he was fearful of verbally hurting her as well, and under normal circumstances, had anyone had accused her of using her body to seduce faculty members into giving her high grades, she would have been outraged at such a notion, since, thanks to her analytical abilities, she did not have to. However, since this was part of their roleplay, Junko decided to let it slide, but she could see that Naegi was fearful that he may have still hurt her with his words, and it probably would have been hurtful to hear if not for her analytical abilities being able to see it coming. However, since she had managed to guess what he was going to say, and knowing that he did not mean it, Junko decided that she would let it go.

In response, she just gave him a smile and a nod, letting him know that everything was okay.

“How sluttish of you,” Kirigiri said, and the fashionista could also detect a degree of uneasiness in her tone, which meant that Kirigiri was also concerned about going too far verbally as well.

“It’s okay, Kirigiri-san, you can keep going,” Junko whispered to the detective, briefly breaking character, “Don’t worry, I’ll let you know if either you or Naegi-kun go too far.”

“Thank you, Enoshima-san,” Kirigiri said softly with a sigh of relief.

“I believe they call that sextra credit, Kiri-chan,” Naegi said, looking over at Kirigiri, and then at Junko, who nodded, and then he turned back to Kirigiri and continued speaking, “I believe that it’s when a lazy student who cannot be bothered studying decides to offer their body up as payment for better grades.”

“Really, is that right?” Kirigiri said, raising an eyebrow in fake interest, “Sounds like a combination of prostitution and fraud if you ask me.”

Junko had to agree. After all, one cheating their way through the education system, either by using their bodies and other means was basically committing fraud, as they did not put the hard work necessary in order to earn their grades. So when they would go out into the world, their qualifications may land them a good job, but when it came to actually doing said job, they would undoubtedly struggle to cope since they would probably know next to nothing about what said job entailed, and since they only got said job through cheating, in Junko’s mind, it served them right. After all, cheaters never prosper. Anyone that saw the need to cheat obviously lacked confidence in themselves, so maybe if they were to do some soul-searching and were completely honest with themselves, they could possibly realise that their so-called “dream job” was not right for them in the first place.

“Yeah, I wholeheartedly agree,” Naegi said, looking at Junko, and trying his best to make a convincing predatory smile, but because of his lingering nervousness, it came across as rather goofy looking, “My you must really think that you can get away with anything with your body.”

Junko had to struggle not to laugh as Naegi’s smile. It was just that unconvincing.

“Yeah, I bet you think that you could use that body of yours to breeze through life and not have to lift a finger for anything,” Kirigiri said with a slight chuckle, and it was clear that she was also struggling not to laugh at Naegi’s rather goofy unconvincing smile, however, she managed to regain her composer before she continued speaking, “However, unfortunately for you, your body belongs to us now.”

“That’s right, and we’re the only ones that are allowed to see your naked form from now on,” Naegi added, still with that goofy smile on his face, “So those massive tits of yours are ours to play with as we please.”

“Do you really have to be so obvious?” Junko thought to herself in response, struggling not to roll her eyes.

In any case, Kirigiri released her breasts and crawled back around till she was in front of Junko, and she then raised her hand and slapped her across her left breast, and then Naegi followed suit, only with her right breast.

It was like having her ass slapped all over again, only it was more painful, but still within her pain tolerance level, and once again, she noted that Naegi’s slap was the weaker of the two, though not to the same degree as before. It stung, and she could not help but wince. However, rather than start slapping her breasts repeatedly, Naegi reached out his hands, though she could see some hesitation, and she had to nod in order to reassure him. Naegi nodded back and took her breasts in his hands and then pushed them up against her body as he started to manhandle them and even pinched her rock-hard nipples, eliciting pleasurable moans from the fashionista.

Junko had to admit that she was feeling rather strange sensations flowing through her body, sensations that she could not put into words. However, she had to say that she rather liked it. It was a sort of sensation that she just knew that she could get addicted to, and it was making her moan.

“Is this what sexual pleasure feels like?” she thought to herself, wincing each time Naegi pinched her nipples, “Because if so, I doubt I’d ever want to stop experiencing this.”

After a while, Naegi withdrew his hands, slightly disappointing Junko, but he then moved to the side a bit, bringing his mouth to her right nipple and started to suck on it, causing her to moan even louder than before, as she felt the sensations she was feeling increase. However, that was not all, as Kirigiri came crawling up to her and brought her mouth to her left nipple and mimicked Naegi in sucking on it, which caused her pleasure to increase even more.

“Uuuuuuuuggggghhhhhh!” the fashionista moaned loudly as the couple sucked on her breasts, and both seemed to be reading the other’s mind as not only where they sucking on her nipples, but were also using their tongues to massage and flick at them.

 However, the couple were not done with her yet. Forcing her onto her back while still sucking at her nipples, both Naegi and Kirigiri reached down to her crotch, and Naegi was the first to run a finger along the fashionista’s soaking wet slit.

“OH MY GOD!” Junko screamed, as she squirmed in excitement, as she felt herself cum slightly.

It was only then that she realised just how sensitive she had become. Ever since they got started, heck, even before they had gotten started, she had become increasingly aroused, but since she had been preoccupied servicing both Kirigiri and Naegi that she had not noticed just how aroused she had become. Having Naegi run a finger along her entrance had caused the pleasurable sensation she had been feeling before to increase infinitely, or at least it felt that way to her.

In any case, ignoring her, the couple continued with what they were doing, and Kirigiri was next to run a finger along her slit, which elicited a similar response as Junko let out a rather loud moan that seemed as loud as Naegi’s when he experienced his second orgasm.

After that, both of them pulled away from her breasts, causing her to breathe heavily and both watched the rise and fall of her breath with each breath.

“Say, Kiri-chan, how about we finish this up for now,” Naegi said, turning to face Kirigiri, though whether he was in character or was genuinely feeling that it was time to wrap things up was anybody’s guess, though Junko would not be surprised if he was genuinely wanting to finish things up, but was still in character.

Kirigiri remained silent for a while as she looked to be pondering over Naegi’s request, and after a few more seconds, she nodded in genuine agreement.

“I suppose you’re right,” she said as she looked at Junko, “You don’t mind, do you, Enoshima-san, if we finished up?”

“N-no, not at all,” Junko said in agreement since, now that she was thinking about it, time was really marching on, and thinking more on that, she had to say that it was a miracle that someone else had not walked in on them yet.

However, she had still to have a major orgasm, and it made her wonder if they were going to stop right now.

Fortunately, the couple looked at one another and nodded, and then looked at Junko, getting back in character, and also letting her know that they were not finished just yet.

“My, my, my, you must be really horny,” Naegi said, while in character, as he turned to look at Kirigiri, “What do you think, Kiri-chan?”

“Yeah, I think that she must really like being our slave,” the detective replied before turning to face Junko, “You like being dominated by us, don’t you?”

“Uh huh,” Junko admitted with a nod, though she would admit to herself that that was true, and not just a product of her being in character.

She had to say that she had been enjoying herself, and that having the couple dominate her had met her expectations. It had really been a fun experience for her, but unfortunately, she knew that all good things had to come to an end.

“Well, since you’ve been a good and obedient little slut so far, I think that you’re entitled to a reward,” Kirigiri said, looking at Naegi, who just nodded in agreement, and Junko knew that this was going to be the grand finale.

Kirigiri then crawled till she at the top of Junko’s head, and forced her into a sitting position before she, once again, brought her hands around to her front and grabbed her breasts.

“Now listen up, this is how it’s going to go,” she started to explain, “Mako-kun here is going to either finger you or eat you out till you cum, understood?”

Junko nodded, though she was curious as to why Naegi had elected not to insert his cock inside her, though she had a fair idea as to why.

“Kiri-chan here’s my girlfriend, not you,” Naegi said as if he could read her mind and was staying in character, though she noticed an apologetic look morph onto his face as he continued to speak, “You’re just a slave, unworthy of receiving my seed.”

Junko nodded in understanding, as from his wording, she had guessed that she had been right. Basically he did not want to risk getting her pregnant since he was not wearing a condom. If that happened, then Junko knew that both of their lives would have effectively been over, as Japan still discriminated against children that were born out of wedlock, and the parents of such children could end up facing dire consequences for daring to conceive a child out of wedlock. If Naegi had gotten her pregnant, and news of it got out, then she would be ruined, not only as a fashionista, but probably as a person in general, since she was sure that everywhere she went, people would look at her with frowns on their faces, and giving the cutthroat nature of the modelling world, she was sure that her rivals would jump on that and fuel the flames, and there was also Naegi to consider as well. His life would have also been over as well. Sure, he may not have been anyone famous like her, but that did not mean to say that he would have managed to escape the consequences entirely. If word got out that he had been the one who impregnated her, then no doubt his face would have been plastered all over the country, so it meant that everyone would know who he was, even if they did not know his name no matter where he moved to try and escape the scandal, and any prospects he had about his life would have gone down the drain.

Of course, the last two times Naegi had his cock inside her, he had managed to withdraw before he came, and Junko knew that that was probably thanks to his luck, but she could tell that he was not as confident that his luck would help him out and allow him to withdraw in time for a third time since his luck tended to come and go. So he must have deemed the risk of accidentally impregnating her too great to go through with.

“I understand, do as you will,” she said to him, giving him a look that told him that she understood.

Naegi then nodded, acknowledging her statement before taking two fingers and then he plunged them into her sensitive pussy and started thrusting in and out, causing the fashionista to moan more loudly than she had done before. She honestly could not believe what was happening to her. Both Naegi and Kirigiri were manhandling her, dominating her, and she was enjoying every second of it. She had to say that this was even better than she had imagined. She had always wanted to be dominated by someone, but not just anyone. She was basically a closet sub, and she had allowed the Naegiri Couple to bring her out of the closet, and everything was far exceeding her expectations. Junko was in pure bliss at the moment as those supercharged pleasurable sensations continued to wrack through her body repeatedly, causing her to squirm and moan in pure excitement, and with the added sensation of Kirigiri, massaging, groping and fondling her breasts, as well as pinching her nipples every so often, it only served to add to the overall experience. The fashionista felt as if she was in the process of losing her mind.

However, after a while of teasing, Naegi suddenly stopped what he was doing, but before Junko had a chance to contemplate this, Naegi brought his thumb over to her clit, and then started to gently stroke it, causing Junko to resume her moaning.

“N-N-N-Naegi-k-k-kun!” she moaned as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, “K-K-K-Kirigiri-s-s-san!”

The sensations she was feeling were overpowering and she felt that she was on the verge of losing herself to the momentous amount of pleasure that she was feeling coursing through her body.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop!” Junko started to say, and then she kept repeating the same two words over and over again as if it were a mantra.

However, after another while, Naegi brought his mouth down to her leaking labia and then plunged his tongue into her folds as he started lapping away at her loins, occasionally withdrawing and licking her clit as well.

As for Junko, it soon became too much as she let out a rather loud scream, louder than anything that had come before, as she felt herself experiencing a massive orgasm, and Naegi somehow managed to pull his face away before he was assaulted by the torrent of liquid that came flowing out of the fashionista’s pussy.

“OH FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, NAEGI-KUN, KIRIGIRI-SAN!” Junko screamed as she orgasmed, having now seemingly lost her mind completely, “I’M YOURS, I’M YOURS FOREVER!”

She felt as if she had been pushed over the edge in terms of pleasure. It was just so overwhelming that she could not put it into words, but in a way, the fashionista felt as if she had been liberated somehow, though she could not explain what it was she had been liberated from, and as a result of this, she found herself involuntarily crying tears of pure happiness.

“Enoshima-san!” Naegi’s voice came, through the euphoria of pure bliss that the fashionista found herself in, and he sounded somewhat panicked.

Coming back to reality, and realising that she was shedding tears, looking at Naegi, she guessed that he must have believed that he had done something wrong.

“Relax, Mako-kun,” Kirigiri said from behind her, clearly trying to reassure the lucky student that he had done nothing wrong, “I think she’s just happy, that’s all.”

“Yeah, that’s right, I’m just super happy right now,” the fashionista said, wiping the tears from her eyes, “That was just awesome. I have to say that it far exceeded my expectations.”

“Thank goodness,” Naegi said, sighing with relief before he looked at Junko, still with an apologetic look on his face, “I’m sorry if we went too far.”

“Huh?” Junko said in confusion, wondering why he felt the need to apologise.

Did he not realise that he if he had gone too far, she would have said? Was he of the opinion that she had kept silent because she did not want to ruin it for them, or that she was too afraid to tell them the truth? However, it did fit with his personality, and rather than berate him for being overly concerned, she found herself appreciating it. After all, she was sure that had it been anyone else, such as one of her perverted fans, they would have probably gotten up and left by now, leaving her lying in a mixture of her own sweat and inner fluids. She knew that that was the truth. She knew that if she had decided to pander to the wishes of her fans and offer herself to them as a prize, then she knew that they would probably have their way with her and then discard her once they got bored with her, not caring one bit about her she felt.

Looking at Naegi, and then at Kirigiri, who had released her breasts and had come around to face her, she could tell that neither of them were like that. They were staying with her to ensure that she was okay, and she appreciated that more than they would ever know, especially when it came to Naegi, since he was a guy. However, like she had figured, he was not like the perverts that made up a good swathe of her fan base. He had not gotten up and left her after he was done with her. In fact, looking at him, she could see that he was fearful that he may have seriously hurt her or psychologically traumatised her.

“Mako-kun, I’m sure that if we had taken it too far, Enoshima-san would have told us, isn’t that right, Enoshima-san?” Kirigiri said, first addressing Naegi, and then turning to face the fashionista as she directed her question at her, and from the look on her face, Junko could tell that she was also a bit concerned as well, though not to the same degree as Naegi.

“Of course, I’m not as helpless as I acted during that roleplay,” she replied with a proud look on her face, “Believe me, Naegi-kun, if you or Kirigiri-san had gone too far, you both would’ve known about it by now.”

She then shot the couple a look that told them that she was entirely serious, and that she was not the fragile flower that everyone seemed to think she was, and just by looking at her, she could tell that the couple had gotten the message.

“Gee, we really need to do something about that confidence of your, Mako-kun,” Kirigiri said, turning to address her boyfriend, “I thought we already dealt with this when we started out.”

“So I was right,” Junko thought to herself, remembering wondering if the couple had done this sort of thing before with one another.

“Well, yeah, I mean, I’m okay, so long as it’s you,” Naegi said in his defence, “But…”

“I’m not Kirigiri, and you were fearful I did not subscribe to the same standards, is that it?” Junko said, interpreting him, causing his eyes to widen in shock and disbelief as he clearly could not believe that she had figured out what he was going to say, “I figured as much. Don’t worry Naegi-kun, I’m not going to burst into an unstoppable torrent of tears from a slap to the face. It’ll take a lot more than that to make me cry out in pain.”

“R-right,” Kirigiri said, looking as if she had been caught off guard be her interruption, but then she recovered and looked at the fashionista with a wicked grin on her face, “So then, Enoshima-san, I take it that you like being dominated, don’t you?”

“Huh, oh, well that was actually my first time,” the fashionista said, briefly surprised at the detective’s query, but then composing herself, “In the past, all I did was fantasise and masturbate while imagining myself being dominated. I never actually thought that it would become a reality.”

“And now that it has become a reality, what do you think?” the detective asked, raising a curious eyebrow, and Naegi looked on in curiosity.

“Better than I expected,” Junko replied with a smile and a nod.

“So does that mean that you’re a closet sub then, Enoshima-san?” Naegi asked, looking at her in wonder.

“I think that much is obvious,” the fashionista retorted with a scoff, “Though I wouldn’t just let anyone dominate me.”

That much was true. She had just allowed the couple to do to her what a lot of her fans had probably dreamed of doing to her since they had become interested in her. However, unlike those perverted fans, just looking at the couple, she could tell that they cared about her well-being and they both viewed her as a person rather than a piece of meat. She knew that if any of her fans had been in their position, they would have probably have had their way with her and then cast her aside when they grew bored with her, leaving her to recover on her own. It was more obvious with Naegi, since Kirigiri had better skills in restraining her emotions, but she could see it in the detective’s eyes. Though she did not show it, she was just as concerned about her as Naegi was.

However, then both Naegi and Kirigiri turned their heads to look at one another, though neither of them spoke, Junko could tell that they were silently conferring with one another on something, and it would not surprise Junko in the least if it turned out that they were telepathic when it came to each other, despite how absurd that sounded. However, just looking at them, it appeared as if they were reading one another’s minds, and Junko knew that they could read one another’s expressions like an open book. It was clear that they were contemplating something, though she had no idea what. She just knew that they were thinking to themselves and were reading one another’s facial expressions instead of talking.

After a while, they both nodded to one another and turned towards her before Kirigiri started speaking.

“Well then, Enoshima-san, since you seemed to enjoy yourself, Mako-kun and I both have a proposition for you,” the detective stated simply, causing the fashionista to raise an eyebrow.

“Oh, and what is this proposition?” she asked curiously.

“Well, Mako-kun and I wouldn’t really mind if you joined us,” Kirigiri explained with a hint of nervousness in her voice, obviously wondering if the fashionista would accept.

“Huh?” Junko said as her eyes widened in genuine surprise.

It was not that she wanted to decline or anything, it was just that she was surprised that they had actually wanted to keep having a threesome with her. She knew that that was basically what they were asking. As much as she enjoyed herself, she had initially thought that this would only be a one-time thing, and that the couple were just indulging in their curiosity. It had taken her completely off-guard that they would want to have another threesome with her in the future. She guessed that there were things that even her near-supernatural analytical abilities could not predict, and love and romance seemed to be one of them along with Naegi’s luck, since when they first entertained the idea, they both looked as if they had been intending it to be a one-time thing.

“O-o-of course, you don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Naegi said, nervously scratching the back of his head as he looked as if Junko was going to sock him in the face.

“That’s correct, we won’t force you into anything you don’t want to,” Kirigiri added, adding in her two cents, “The choice is yours, Enoshima-san.”

“Oh no, it’s not that I don’t object, it’s just that I thought that this was just a one-time deal for you both, and that you were just exploring your curiosities,” the fashionista said in reply.

“Well, I’ll admit that perhaps that was our original intent,” Kirigiri admitted with a nervous nod, “However, as time went on, I found that it was so much more fun with the addition of another girl that I wouldn’t mind sharing Mako-kun with you.”

“Really, so you’re also bisexual I take it,” Junko said with a bit of a mischievous grin.

Kirigiri just nodded in response.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t mind having you along with Kiri-chan either, Enoshima-san,” Naegi said with a nod of agreement, agreeing with Kirigiri.

“Okay, I think I’ll take you up on that,” Junko said with a nod, and then she looked at the couple questioningly as she wanted to have one thing answered, “But I really must know, why pick me out of all the other girls? I realise that you both caught me staring at you both when I wasn’t noticing, but why decide to indulge me in my fantasies? I mean, I’ll admit that I’ve crushed on you both since you both got together. Naegi, you were the first boy to ever see me and treat me as person rather than a human embodiment of anime fanservice, and Kirigiri, I have to confess that I’m envious of your body. I know that that probably sounds strange, considering that I’m physically more attractive, but it’s because of this physical attractiveness that I envy you. I mean, most guys just drool over me as if I’m a piece of meat and I wouldn’t be surprised if they were envisioning me as their sex slave. You don’t have that problem. I don’t see any guys chasing after you like you’re some prize at a competition. In my opinion, you have the perfect body for a girl, not too attractive, but not unattractive either, and I also admire you for your strong personality and how you seem to take charge whenever the situation calls for it. I’ll never forget that time you managed to defuse that argument between Ōwada-kun and Togami-kun, and made Togami-kun tremble in fear.”

Both Naegi and Kirigiri’s eyes widened, clearly surprised at the fashionista’s statement.

Kirigiri then blushed, as her face became a bright shade of pink, and Naegi just laughed nervously.

“Well, I am a fan of yours,” he said with a nervous chuckle, as if he expected Junko to turn hostile at this revelation, “Both my sister and I are fans of yours, and I may have dreamed about you in the past, but I never saw you as anything other than just another person. I never thought that I would ever meet you in person, and if I did, I never thought that I’d ever get the privilege of speaking to you. However, I always told myself that if I ever did meet you, I would have liked getting to know you, the real you, and not the celebrity everyone was chatting over.”

Junko’s eyes widened in surprise at this, though she was not shocked. Sure, she knew that not all her fans were perverted assholes that lusted after her body, but she had figured that those sorts of fans were few and far between. To learn that Naegi was one of the minority, or at the very least, she believed it to be the minority, was really something she had not been prepared for. Sure, Naegi had admitted to that he had dreamed about her in the past, but he had had enough sense to realise that his dreams were not reality, and before today, he probably felt that they would never become reality, unlike the perverts she was accustomed to who not only believed that it was possible for their disgusting dreams to become reality, but Junko would not be in the least bit surprised if they were actively seeking to make their twisted fantasies a reality. Naegi was not like that. She could tell that much, just by looking at him and by observing his behaviour during their little roleplay, and she could also tell that even if he had not met her in person, he would have been content with that, unlike the perverts, whom she was sure would do whatever it took just to get near her.

“Well, I can tell that you’re not like the perverted idiots that delude themselves into thinking that it’s possible for their perverted fantasies to become reality,” the fashionista said, after recovering from her surprise, and she flashed the lucky student a grim, which caused him to blush, “I think your attitude during that little roleplay proved that much.”

“Thank you,” Naegi said with a nod and a sigh of relief

“But my question still stands, why me out of the other girls in our class, or Nana-chan’s class for that matter?” Junko went on to ask, getting back on topic.

“Well, we did consider the other girls in our class and Class 77B, but scored them out for a variety of reasons,” Kirigiri started to explain, “You know that Maizono-san is now with Kuwata-kun, so she’s out.”

Junko could not help but notice that there seemed to be a hint of what she could only describe as relief in the detective’s voice as she explained why Maizono was not a choice, and it brought her back to remembering how Kirigiri did not seem to like Maizono very much, despite being able to get along with her whenever the situation called for it, but she decided to file that away for later.

“Yeah, and Celes-san is too narcissistic for our tastes,” Naegi went on, picking up from where Kirigiri left off, “No doubt she would have used the experience for her own ends, and besides, she seems more interested in Yamada-kun anyway.”

Junko nodded, knowing that that was the truth. Celes with the nickname of Celestia Ludenberg, or Yasuhiro Taeko, which was her real name. She had to admit that Celestia was not one to be trusted, as she always seemed to have some ulterior motive in everything she did. Like Naegi said, she was a narcissist, first and foremost, and would have probably found some way of getting something out of the experience, and no doubt, she would have sought to exploit the couple because of it. Of course, nowadays, Celestia appeared to had discarded at least some of her narcissism, as Naegi pointed out that she seemed to have a thing for Yamada, even if she would not admit it, even to herself. However, considering that Celestia was a chronic liar, she understood the couple’s reasoning.

“And don’t get us started with Fukawa-san,” Kirigiri said with a shudder, picking up from where Naegi left off, “You know that she only has eyes for Togami-kun, and besides, she’d probably be disgusted by the prospect of a threesome.

“Plus, I don’t want to end up Genocider Syō’s latest victim,” Naegi put in with a shudder of his own.

Junko nodded, yet again as she also agreed with that assessment. She knew that Fukawa had an inferiority complex, and that she tended to believe that everyone was out to get her, and as a result, she was notably hostile towards others, believing that they were intending to take advantage of her in some way and then abandon her. Even now, all she did was tolerate her classmates at best, with Togami being the only exception. However, she did seem to have a thing for Togami, whom Junko had to say had a serious ego problem, believing that he was above everyone else, but anyway, Fukawa had a thing for him that was pretty one-sided on her part, since Togami had made it clear that he did not return her feelings, and was in fact disgusted with her. However, Fukawa had chosen to deliberately ignore his rejections and continued to follow him like a lovesick puppy, and on the rare occasions his true feelings for her did get through to her, it did not last long, as Fukawa would have somehow forgotten about it by the next day. Not only that, but sometimes Fukawa would disagree with something or voice her opposition with something, but if Togami agreed with whatever it was she disagreed with, she would change her opinion, and deny that she had every disagreed with it in the first place.

“Jeez, I swear that that girl is a moron,” the fashionista thought to herself.

Honestly, she could not believe how oblivious she was to the fact that Togami clearly did not like her. However, anyone who tried pointing that out would be verbally attacked by her. Junko could honestly say that Fukawa was among the few of her classmates that she did not like in the least, along with Hagakure, and only tolerated them both at best. She could also tell that the literacy girl was also envious of the bustier girls, as she tended to make rather insulting comments towards them. Junko remembered not long after they first met, Fukawa had insulted her, and she retaliated by telling her exactly why she would never make any friends with her current attitude, and Fukawa had replied that she had neither wanted nor needed any friends, though the fashionista knew that that was a lie, a coping mechanism that she had come up with to avoid facing up to the fact that it was the truth. However, after that, both girls had not spoken a word to one another and had ignored one another whenever they were in the same room together.

“And your sister may have had a crush on me before,” Naegi went on, bringing Junko out of her thoughts and back to reality, “But she’s with Fujisaki-kun now.”

“And besides, even if she wasn’t, despite her crush for Mako-kun, she probably doesn’t have the same crush on me,” Kirigiri added in, and Junko nodded.

That was true, despite Mukuro’s former crush on Naegi, she did not have a crush on Kirigiri as well. Junko knew that much. Unlike her, her sister was completely straight as far as she knew, though considering that they both had different last names due to the fact that she had been adopted into the Enoshima Family, and that Mukuro had been rather intimidating to mostly everyone else when they first started attending Hope’s Peak, expect when she was talking to her, everyone had originally assumed that they were lesbian lovers, and that caused Junko to laugh just thinking about it. As far as she knew, since Mukuro seemed to only have eyes for Fujisaki ever since he had helped her come to terms with losing Naegi, and did not seem to be interested in even flirting the idea of being with another girl. Mukuro was as straight as a board. However, given how close they were, when it was discovered that they were sisters, some people, not wanting to admit that they had been wrong, had started to accuse them of incest. Of course, given how devoted Mukuro was to her, Junko had started to wonder if Mukuro did have incestuous feelings for her, and to see if this was the case, she had flirted with her, and much to her relief, Mukuro was a bit unnerved and had told her straight that they were sisters, and Junko revealed to her that she was just checking to see if that was the case due to her devotion to her had some people talking.

As it turned out, Mukuro’s somewhat slavish devotion to her sister was out of feelings of guilt for leaving her with her parents back when they were just entering their teens before they were due to start middle school. That had been a rather painful episode for the fashionista. When her sister disappeared and was assumed to be either dead or had been kidnapped, it had been Chiaki unintentionally breaking her promise all over again, though unlike Chiaki, Mukuro had disappeared and left of her own volition. Junko could admit that she loved her sister, though sometimes in the past while they were living with their parents, she would get frustrated over her parents’ willing neglect of her, and it did not help matters that Mukuro was their favourite, but Mukuro did not follow their parents’ example, and in fact she also hated their parents for their hatred of her little sister, but Junko would sometimes let her frustrations get the best of her and would take it out on Mukuro. However, Mukuro still stood by her, even when, at one point, Junko had lashed out and caused her sister to bleed. Upon realising what she had done, she had cried and started apologising to Mukuro, and Mukuro just comforted her, and had even lied to their parents, saying that she had gashed her arm along a tree branch.

However, on a vacation to Europe, there was an accident and Mukuro had disappeared, leaving her devastated, but three years later, Mukuro returned and, at first, Junko had been angry with her for abandoning her, but thinking it over, using her analytical abilities, she managed to guess why Mukuro did not bother returning and went to join Fenrir, a band of military mercenaries based somewhere in the Middle East. In truth, Mukuro had been the one to raise her instead of their parents. Despite being twins, because of how neglectful her parents were of her, Mukuro had taken it upon herself to raise her sister, the only member of her family she truly loved. It would not be that far of a stretch to believe that with being forced into the role of parent to a sibling the same age as her, not to mention all the times Junko had unleashed her frustrations on her, Mukuro probably had developed a case of subconscious resentment towards her, and she probably felt that she was preventing her from being her own person, which was why she had used the accident as an excuse to disappear, so she could be free.

After she had thought it over, seeing how guilty Mukuro genuinely was, and believing that she had a hand in driving her to it, Junko instead blamed her parents, citing that if they hadn’t been so neglectful of her, she wouldn’t have gotten so frustrated and wouldn’t have lashed out at Mukuro, and Mukuro would also not have had to become her de facto caretaker, thus Mukuro would not have been driven to disappear when she had the chance. With that in mind, she had decided to give her sister a second chance, and Mukuro had become devoted to her, sometimes even slavishly so, though that did not mean that Mukuro was Junko’s yes-woman. Like all siblings, they had times where they bickered and argued, and since Junko had decided to test to see the extent of her sister’s feelings, Mukuro’s devotion to her, while still there, was significantly less slavish, as Junko explained to her why people were thinking that they were a lesbian couple.

“Okay, okay, I think I get it,” she suddenly said, as she thought about her classmates, and the girls of Class 77B, and pretty much guessed the reasons why they weren’t chosen as part of Naegi and Kirigiri’s threesome, “That’s enough. I think I already know the reasons why you didn’t pick them.”

“Are you sure?” Naegi asked in surprise, since she was the one that had asked.

“Yeah, thinking about it, I think I know why,” the fashionista explained, “Asahina-san doesn’t seem like the type who’d be up for that sort of thing, Ōgami-san already has a boyfriend, Nana-chan already has Hinata-senpai, and both of them have made it clear that their relationship is monogamous, Tsumiki-senpai is just too submissive, though I have to say, I wouldn’t want to give her any amount of power since she seems as if she could end up developing a case of Munchausen Syndrome by proxy, Saionji-senpai’s just a bully, Koizumi-senpai seems as if she’d be disgusted with that sort of thing, though I have to say that she seems to have a thing going on with her friend, Satō-san and Kuzuryū-senpai’s sister , Sonia-senpai’s an international figure as the Princess of Novoselic, and getting involved with her could lead to an international scandal, Owari-senpai seems too boisterous, plus she seems to have a thing for Nidai-senpai, Mioda-senpai doesn’t look as if she would take it seriously, plus she seems busy coaching Kuwata-kun on singing and Pekoyama-senpai seems to only be interested in Kuzuryū-senpai, plus I somehow get the notion that she’d probably end up decapitating you if you did ask her if she believed that she could get away with it.”

Kirigiri nodded, agreeing with the fashionista’s assessment.

“I think I can believe that you weren’t joking when you said that your real talent was in analysis,” she said while still continuing to nod before stopping, “You really hit the nail on the head with those reasons.”

“I always take time to observe my surroundings and those close to me,” Junko explained, sounding just a bit smug, taking pride in her abilities despite the fact that they were the source of her boredom.

“Anyway, the reason we chose you was because we noticed how you seemed to be staring at us whenever you saw us together, and you also looked rather lonely,” Naegi went on to explain.

“Huh, you think I looked lonely?” Junko said, clearly shocked, as she did remember that whenever she observed the couple, she did have this feeling of longing, of wanting to be with, if not them, then someone who truly loved her for who she was, and not just for her body.

She could not help but envision herself with both Naegi and Kirigiri, but had figured that it would be impossible, and so she decided that if she could not have them, then she would try to find someone else. She did not care who it would have been, whether they were a boy or a girl, if they were ugly or attractive etc., just so long as they loved her for who she was as a person. She found herself thankful that her sister had ended up with Fujisaki, since she believed that if Mukuro had remained single, then, in her desperation for companionship, she envisioned herself discarding her taboo of incest and would have probably ended up forcing herself on her sister, and since Mukuro was clearly stronger than her, she also envisioned Mukuro retaliating and the end result being the complete and irreparable breakdown of their relationship, so she was thankful that Fujisaki managed to get together with her.

“Yes, you did look rather lonely,” Kirigiri said in agreement with Naegi’s statement, “There were times I thought that you were going to cry.”

Now that did stun the fashionista. She looked as if she was about to cry at times, she had not felt that way. She did look at them wanting to be with both of them, but she did not think that it was enough to make her want to cry. Of course, it could have been a subconscious thing. Perhaps she really wanted to cry, but she was not consciously aware of it. Maybe that was what Kirigiri had seen. In any case, she just responded to the detective’s statement with a shrug, deciding that it was pointless arguing with her.

“Okay then,” the detective went on speaking as she looked at the fashionista with a smirk, “So, since you appear to be a closet sub, and you were wanting to be with us, my next question is, did you ever fantasise about us dominating you?”

“Of course I did,” Junko replied with a nod, “I couldn’t help it, but every night when I went to bed, I found myself masturbating at the thought of you two tying me up and fucking my brains out.”

Naegi raised an eyebrow at this, and just from looking at him, it was clear to Junko that he had learned something new about her.

“So the, if you do agree to be with us, I guess that means you won’t mind being both my and Mako-kun’s obedient sex pet, does it?” Kirigiri said, though it looked as if she was asking.

“O-o-of course, if you don’t want that, it’s okay,” Naegi said rather quickly with a nervous tone.

“Yes, that is correct,” Kirigiri said, going on to elaborate, “It’s your choice, Enoshima-san, and just like with our recent roleplay here, you can walk away at any time. We won’t force you or anything. So if we take it too far, or you get bored, just let us know.”

“Okay,” Junko said, after she thought it over, “I think you got yourself a deal.”

“Like Kiri-chan said, if you ever get tired of being the sub, you can tell us,” Naegi said, giving the fashionista a serious look, and looking into his eyes, Junko knew that he was being serious.

“Maybe we can switch it up a little bit,” Kirigiri said with a laugh, “Who knows, you might end up giving being a dom a chance, I honestly wouldn’t mind if you dominated me. Perhaps you can even indulge yourself in a spot of revenge for the times Mako-kun and I dominated you.”

“I think I’ll consider it,” the fashionista said, thinking it over, though she had been surprised at the suggestion.

She honestly did not think that Kirigiri would make such a suggestion, she did not seem to be the submissive type, and if she was still the same person she had been in the beginning when they had first started attending Hope’s Peak, she knew that such a thought would have disgusted her since in the beginning she had opted for keeping her distance from the rest of her classmates and did not seem to be into such things.

Of course, she could not deny that she found the idea of dominating such a strong and confident girl like Kirigiri appealing. It was her strength and confidence that the fashionista found attractive, but she could not help but envision what it would be like having Kirigiri kneeling at her feet in submission and calling her “Mistress” as well as the fashionista fucking her brains out and making her scream in pure ecstasy. It brought a rather devious smile to her face. She also took note that she would also see to her breasts as well, since in that roleplay, she had not had a chance to play with them. However, for now, she decided that she would be the sub since she did not yet have a game plan on how to go about it as it had come out of the blue.

“I guess being with Naegi-kun has really got you opening up more, eh, Kirigiri-san?” Junko teased with a smile.

“That it has,” Kirigiri admitted with a nod, “And just so you know, Mako-kun here is quite the effective dom. I’ll admit that I convinced him to dominate me before.”

Junko’s eyes widened in shock at this as she turned to look at Naegi, who just blushed in embarrassment. She just could not picture him as a dom, at least not an effective one, given his personality, and she figured that the only reason he managed to dominate her during their roleplay was because of Kirigiri, since it was clear that she had been the one in charge and calling the shots. To say that Naegi was an effective dom was like saying that Togami was really the nicest guy on the planet. It just did not register with her.

“Oh come on, Kiri-chan, you give me too much credit,” Naegi said, clearly trying to play down Kirigiri’s statements, “Besides, I doubt I could be as effective with Enoshima-san as I was with you.”

Kirigiri nodded before she turned to Junko.

“Though, in the beginning, it took a lot of patience since, as you can see, Naegi’s too nice for his own good,” the detective started to explain, “He was constantly breaking character and worrying that he had gone too far, but over time, he started growing into the role and became rather effective.”

“I see,” the fashionista said with a nod, “I gather that he only got more comfortable with it was because he got used to doing it with you, but one thing I’m curious about. Why would you talk him into it? You just didn’t seem like the type that would be interested in that sort of thing.”

“Funny story, that,” Naegi said with an embarrassing chuckle.

“Yes, it was before I started attending Hope’s Peak,” Kirigiri said as she decided to explain herself, “I was looking up the internet in relation to a case I was working on when I meant to click the back button on the browser, but I accidentally clicked on an ad that took me to a BDSM video site, and… I don’t know what came over me, but I decided to indulge my curiosity and clicked on one of the videos. However, at first, when I watched it, I found myself disgusted and came out of the website, but I just could not stop thinking about it. Of course, you wouldn’t be surprised to learn that at first, I did not want to admit it, but I found myself dreaming about it, and I found that I wanted to dominated, and after a while with Mako-kun, I decided to be honest with myself and talked him into trying it out.”

“I was just as surprised,” Naegi said with a nod, confirming the detective’s story, “Though like she said, at first I was rather hesitant, and I didn’t know what I was doing, so Kiri-chan had to coach me through it. To be honest, I was surprised that I didn’t go too far with her, and I’m also surprised at Kiri-chan’s patience. I’m sure that anyone else would have given up.”

“That’s probably just your luck,” Junko said with a smile, “I have to say, Naegi-kun, you’re one lucky guy.”

“Oh, come on, you’re just saying that,” Naegi said with a blush, “I’m not that lucky.”

“I disagree,” Junko said, shaking her head, “I mean, look at what you’ve done over the course of our time here. I can’t explain it, but people find it easy to talk to you, and you manage to somehow change people without even trying. I mean, take Kirigiri-san for example, when she first came here, she was anti-social and only socialised with the rest of us whenever it was unavoidable, and yet, when you came along and started talking to her, she started opening up to the rest of us more, and because of you, my sister, who looked as if she’d kill anyone that came near her started to soften, and the others managed to become fully at ease with her.”

“That was Fujisaki-kun, not me,” Naegi said in response to Junko’s last example.

“But you did manage to overcome your fear and approach her,” Kirigiri said, clearly agreeing with Junko, “And you managed to smile at her, and the only reason Fujisaki-kun was able to get to know her and fall in love with her was because of her initial crush on you, so in a way, you managed to bring them both together without even trying.”

“Or realising it,” Junko put in, “And because of you, Togami became more tolerable as well.”

That much was true, the fashionista had to admit. It seemed that no matter who Naegi socialised with, he would always seem to change them somehow without being aware of it. Because of him, even classmates that she just could not stand, like Fukawa, Togami and Hagakure became tolerable to the point where it was hard to believe that she did not like them. As for Togami, he was like Naegi in that he was a guy that had not view her as an object of lust, but unlike Naegi, he had not viewed her as a person either in the beginning. Though he never said anything to her, Junko remembered looking at him, and she could see it in his eyes. She could see that Togami had viewed her as nothing more than a glorified prostitute, though nowadays, thanks in part to Naegi, and him being in the same class as her, he had come to realise that that notion was wrong, but she could not help but remember the look of pure disgust in his eyes when he stared at her. Of course, Togami may be an arrogant jerk, but so long as no one bothered him, he was prepared to leave them alone. He did not go out of his way to rub his so-called superiority in everyone else’s faces unless they annoyed him, and he never spoke a word to her, but he did not have to since Junko could see what he wanted to say on his face.

“I agree, you are lucky, Mako-kun,” Kirigiri said with a smile, causing the lucky student to blush.

Junko really had to admit that Naegi was not giving himself enough credit. After all, he won a lottery that earned him entry into a school for talented individuals, and despite not having a proper talent of his own, the rest of his class, as well as Class 77B had come to hold him in high regard. Even Komaeda, whom she was sure would have berated him for his lack of talent seemed to make an exception for him. It did not matter to the others that he was not talented. Even in the beginning on the first day of school, the others had not brought up his lack of talent, not even Togami, who seemed like he was the type to do so, and he just coldly dismissed him after they had introduced themselves. Despite Naegi’s lack of talent, he seemed to have quite the effect on others, as they did not mind him, and he had even become Class 78’s class rep, much like Chiaki was class 77B’s class rep, and it was Junko herself that nominated him after she turned down the offer, and much to Naegi’s surprise when he tried to do the same, everyone else had pitched in and agreed, including Togami, though he claimed that it was for selfish reasons.

Another thing that Junko noted made him lucky was that he had gotten to know several famous individuals as people, and not what the masses believed them to be. He got to see that those individuals were just normal people just like anyone else, and that they were not the “gods in human form” that people like Komaeda believed them to be. Heck she cited herself as an example, as she had just effectively surrendered her freedom to him, something that many of her fans would kill him for if they found out, since they had wanted the same thing from her, though unlike the Naegiri Couple, she was sure that if she allowed her fans to have their way with her, then they would not be prepared to let her go if she decided she had had enough, and the thing was, Naegi would never go through with it if he believed that her heart was not in it, and he never wanted to just use and discard her. She could tell just by looking at him that he was prepared to let her go if she decided that she had indeed had enough She knew that to him, she was not Enoshima Junko, Japan’s most famous fashionista, to him, she was Enoshima Junko the person and one of his best friends. It was ironic really, that in one dimension, Junko’s despair-obsessed counterpart hated his guts, and yet here, in this alternate dimension, she was now starting to consider him one of her closest friends.

Of course, she knew that the one thing that would no doubt rub a lot of her fans the wrong way was that because Naegi was just an average everyday boy and she was the most popular and famous supermodel in all Japan. They would probably feel that a “lowlife nobody” like him was not entitled to “owning” her. She envisioned some of them talking about it if they found out and even becoming hypocritical, as they would undoubtedly denounce him for “defiling” and “violating” her despite the fact that they would probably end up doing the same things if they had been in Naegi’s position. In their eyes, Junko was way out of Naegi’s league, and they just could not understand just why she would want to get with someone that, as far as they were concerned, was nothing more than a common nobody. It disgusted her just thinking about it. Did they not realise that there was more to people than talent or social status? Naegi was a nice, kind and caring person that considered everyone else’s feelings and would not do anything against their wishes. He had everyone’s happiness at heart, and she was sure that he would even try to talk criminals into reforming, or at the very least turning themselves in.

“Anyway, there’s nothing for you to worry about,” Naegi said suddenly, obviously wanting to change the subject, “When we say that you’re our pet, it’ll only apply to the sessions we have with you. You’re free to do what you want outside those sessions. It’s not the “you’re our slave forever” scenario that most people tend to believe, and like we said, you’re free to back out at any time.”

Junko smiled with appreciation. It was Naegi showing his kind and caring side, the reason why she had agreed in the first place. She did appreciate that he had felt the need to inform her that she was free outside of their sessions, but that was not necessary. She already knew that without him telling her, and looking at Kirigiri, who just nodded in response, she knew that the detective felt the same way.

“I wonder, do you both have some sex toys and BDSM gear stashed in your rooms or something?” the fashionista asked curiously.

“Yes we do,” Kirigiri confirmed with a nod, “Apparently, it was easy to smuggle it in. No one aside from that Sakakura guy and Yukizome-sensei seem to care about anything other than our talents. I swear, we could probably get away with smuggling dangerous weapons into our dorms.”

“I suppose the lack of care that the faculty seem to have about anything other than talent does have its quirks,” Junko said as she was reminded of what she had been thinking about before the Naegiri Couple had come in.

She supposed that the faculty neglecting the Super High School Level Students did have its upside, though she still did not agree with it, as she knew that those with less moral sense could easily take advantage of it. Sure, it worked for Naegi and Kirigiri as they weren’t up to anything dangerous, but a Super High School Level Student who was secretly a criminal, or had some nefarious plan of some kind could easily abuse the protection that the faculty offered them, and it could lead to some sort of disaster. However, anyone who told the faculty this would be ignored and dismissed. It was as if the faculty believed that the possibility of someone with talent being a criminal was inconceivable to them, even if there was evidence to suggest it, but instead of turning them over to the proper authorities, they instead suppressed the evidence, and in the event the student’s criminal activities were discovered, and the faculty could no longer cover it up, they would throw them to the wolves in order to save face while feigning ignorance.

“I don’t suppose it’ll be too much to ask for that you have a secret basement that doubles as a sex dungeon?” the fashionista asked as she forcibly changed the subject she had been thinking about.

“Sorry, I’m afraid not,” Kirigiri said with a laugh, knowing that Junko was only joking.

“Wouldn’t that be something, though?” Naegi put in, also laughing at Junko, “A basement in our dorm rooms that doubles as a BDSM dungeon. It sounds like something an author of a story would put in just for plot convenience.”

“Yeah, I agree,” Kirigiri said, and Junko also nodded, “However, unfortunately we don’t have those sorts of luxuries, so we just improvised with the bed.”

“And, Enoshima-san, once again, you can back out if you feel like it or if we go too far,” Naegi said, and Junko was surprised that he had brought that up again since he had already made that perfectly clear, “Like in that roleplay we just did, if we go too far, you can even slug us across the face.”

“Naegi-kun, I know, you told me this before,” the fashionista said with reassurance, though she knew that she should be annoyed, she found herself appreciating his concern.

If she was going into a dom/sub relationship with herself as the sub, then she’d rather have her master being overly concerned for her safety and well-being rather than throwing caution to the wind and she ended up emotionally scarred as a result.

“I know, but I’m still worried that we may somehow accidentally hurt you,” the lucky student replied looking somewhat concerned.

“And she’ll let us know if we do,” Kirigiri said, clearly in an attempt to set Naegi’s mind at ease, and she then turned to face the fashionista, “Won’t you, Enoshima-san?”

“Of course I will,” Junko replied with a nod.

“Now that that’s out of the way, I think that it’s time that we get out of here,” the detective said as she started to climb to her feet, “As for our next “session”, come to us whenever you feel that you’re ready, and we can negotiate the terms of our arrangement.”

“Tomorrow at the earliest, come to one of our dorm rooms, if we’re not in one, then we’ll be in the other’s dorm room,” Naegi said as he also stood up, and Junko followed suit.

“Well, I made plans to meet up with Nana-chan tomorrow,” Junko replied with a sigh, “She wants to show me this new fighting game that just came out the other day. She managed to book a copy in advance and wants me to help test it.”

“That’s okay, it doesn’t have to be tomorrow,” Kirigiri said assuredly, “Like I said, whenever you feel you’re ready.”

“Don’t worry, I don’t think that it’ll take all day, so I think I can come after I’ve finished up with Nana-chan,” Junko said in understanding.

“Of course, it’ll just be to negotiate the terms of our arrangement, nothing more,” Naegi said seriously, “We don’t do this sort of thing all the time.”

Junko just nodded in understanding.

“No worries, I’m cool with that,” the fashionista said simply, and then she looked at Naegi’s cock, which had gone flaccid, and then smiled before she looked at Kirigiri, who just nodded as it seemed that she understood just what Junko was planning.

“You know, Naegi-kun,” she said with a devious smile, “For someone who seems so average, I can’t help but notice how huge your cock is.”

Naegi’s eyes widened in pure shock after hearing this, and his hands seemed to reflexively move in front of his crotch, as if he was covering it up.

“C-c-c-come on, Enoshima-san, i-i-i-it’s not that b-b-big,” the lucky student stuttered as his face lit up in a bright shade of pink, signifying his embarrassment.

“No, I have to agree with her, Mako-kun,” Kirigiri said in agreement, “One would never think that someone like you would have a cock that big.”

“It’s not big, okay,” Naegi protested in embarrassment, “I-i-i-it only seems that way because of how short I am.”

“Really, so you think that between eight to ten inches isn’t big?” Junko said as she turned to look at Kirigiri, who just nodded, and she then reached out her hand and grabbed Naegi’s shaft and started to stroke it gently with her long nails, taking care not to draw blood, “You really are one lucky guy, Naegi-kun, and no matter how much you deny it, I know that that is the truth.”

Naegi suddenly stiffened as Junko had leaned in close and started whispering in his ear, and she could feel his cock starting to stiffen again response to her caresses. She had heard of this before, beautiful women coming up to guys and getting them aroused by whispering in their ears and then forcing them to cum in their pants, embarrassing them just for the fun of it. However, whereas fun was part of Junko’s motivation, her other motive was that she had felt disappointed that he had decided to forego an orgasm in favour of fingering her and eating her out, and though she understood his reasons for doing so, she felt that he should have had a third orgasm, and so, she was going to bring him one.

“You have no idea how many guys out there that would be willing to kill just for a chance to “own” my body,” she went on to whisper as she continued her caresses, “And though I know that you and Kirigiri-san don’t exactly “own” me, there are those out there that would see it that way if they found out, and keep in mind, since you’re pretty much an average joe in the eyes of many, the fact that I’m letting you do this to me will no doubt rub a lot of them the wrong way. However, unlike them, I know that you nor Kirigiri-san will ever abuse the power over me that I’ve given you. That’s why I’ve chosen to allow you both to have your way with me, because you wouldn’t just use me and abandon me when you’re done. I wouldn’t have allowed it if that were the case.”

“E-E-E-Enoshima-s-s-san,” Naegi said as he felt his breath hitch.

“You know, now that I’ve agreed to this, feel free to call me Junko, I don’t mind,” the fashionista went on, as she felt that Naegi’s cock was now fully standing at attention, and she then started to stroke it with her fingers.

“In that case, since you’re with us, then feel free to use our first names, or you can use affectionate nicknames like you do with Nanami-senpai,” Kirigiri said in response.

“Y-y-yes, that r-r-right,” Naegi breathed out as he was assaulted with similar sensations that both he and Kirigiri had given Junko before.

“Really, you both wouldn’t mind nicknames?” the fashionista asked curiously.

Both Kirigiri and Naegi nodded, though Naegi only just managed to nod, as he was still under Junko’s spell as she continued to massage his cock with her fingers.

“Okay, I think Naegi-kun can be Koto-kun, and you, Kirigiri-san can be Kyō-chan, how does that sound?” the fashionista asked, and both Kirigiri… Kyōko and Naegi… Makoto nodded.

“I-th-th-th-think I-I-I-I like that,” Makoto managed to get out.

“Likewise,” Kyōko said with a satisfied nod, “Though Kyō-chan… it sounds like a boy’s name. I think I’ve seen an anime in which one of the main characters was called Kyō, and he was a guy.”

“Who cares about that?” Junko asked curiously, “It’s short for Kyōko, and I think that Kyō is a unisex name, just like Makoto. I know of an RPG video game in which one of the main female characters is called Makoto.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” Kyōko said with a nod, “However, it’s not that I don’t dislike the name, I was just surprised at how masculine it sounded.”

“Okay,” Junko said in acceptance before turning her attention back to Makoto, who looked as if he was lost in bliss, and she then leaned in again over to his ear.

“You know, Koto-kun, I’m willing to anything you want me to,” she whispered seductively with a smile, “Just say the word and I’ll be your loyally devoted slave forever if you so you so wish.”

Despite knowing that Junko had probably only said that to bring him to orgasm, Makoto’s eyes widened anyway, and then Junko’s hand grasped his cock for a brief few seconds, and then he let out a rather loud moan as he felt himself cum, and Junko quickly moved out of the way, managing to dodge the volley of white liquid as it shot out from his cock and onto the wall. He then could not help back stagger backwards, but Junko and Kyōko both immediately rushed to his aid, preventing him from falling over.

“Are you okay, Mako-kun?” Kyōko asked with a hint of concern before turning to face Junko, “I think you may have overdone it a bit, Junko-chan.”

“Oops, sorry about that,” Junko said with a small laugh, “I just felt that he should’ve had another orgasm, that’s all. After all, he didn’t cum when it came time for me to have my orgasm, and he came the last two times.”

“That’s because I didn’t want to…” Makoto started to say.

Get me pregnant,” Junko said, interrupting him, “I know. However, the last two times, you managed to remove your cock from both my ass and my mouth before you blew your load.”

“And I honestly don’t know how I managed that,” Makoto said, wondering just how he managed to pull it off, “And I wasn’t sure if I’d be able to do it a third time. I’m sorry Junko, but I just didn’t want to risk it.”

“No worries, Koto-kun, it’s cool,” Junko said with a dismissive wave of her hand, “I understand, though I think that you being able to remove your cock in time is down to your luck. Also, I think that you’re lucky because you have a short refractory period, the time in which a guy can’t orgasm just after he’s experienced one.”

Makoto looked at Junko with a confused look on his face, clearly having no idea what she was talking about, but then nodded, deciding that it did not really matter.

“Anyway, Junko, I’ll remember that when you’re at my mercy next time,” the lucky student said with a somewhat mischievous grin, though Junko could still detect some restraint within him.

“Oh no, please don’t hurt me, I’m sorry,” Junko said in mocked fearfulness, clasping her hands together and looking rather timid, though the tone of her voice made it clear that she was just messing around.

“Sorry, Junko, but what goes around, “cums” around,” Makoto replied with a smirk.

“Be sure to make her scream, Mako-kun,” Kyōko said, putting in her two cents before all three suddenly burst out in joking laughter.

After that, the three of them started to clean up the bathhouse, erasing all the evidence of their activities before leaving to get changed back into their clothes.

**-Fin-**

**Author's Note:**

> That's it, that's the first chapter, though I have to say, it took longer than anticipated, but I guess that that's just my writing style. I realise that my writing of lemons may not be all that good, but please, just give it a chance. I apologise if the lemons seem really dry. Also, this story is not just going to be a series of lemons. There will be other things going on as well.


End file.
